


A Collection Of Small Moments

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Not all of it is Omegaverse but enough of it is that I feel there should be fair warning, Smutty, Sweet, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Just a small collection of little stories that I felt like writing. Some are explicit, some are not. Any additional tags/warnings will be stated at the beginning of each chapter because over-inflated tags are T H E  W O R S T.





	1. Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Body Worship, Romantic Sex, Sweet Sex, Anal, Oral, Sub!Takumi, Self Conscious Takumi, Dom!Leo

It wasn’t that Leo needed to have sex with his husband to be happy… But he certainly did want to. And he really wanted Takumi to stop dodging the subject. They’d only had sex a handful of times. Once on their wedding night, and only a few times when they were both inebriated. Any time he tried to initiate anything he was met with a variety of excuses ranging from I have a headache to I promised Ryoma that I’d watch Shiro tonight.

He couldn’t help thinking that Takumi was starting to resent him for asking so often, and he didn’t want to push. Takumi had always been really shy and flustered when it came to the topic of sex, but they needed to talk about this. So, he told Xander he was turning in a bit early and he hurried back to their quarters before Takumi could get to sleep.

He entered the room just as Takumi was buttoning up one of his nightshirts -- and it was his nightshirt; Takumi loved stealing his clothes. His cheeks were tinted a light pink and he deliberately threaded each button through each hole.

“Leo! What are you doing back so early?” Takumi left the shirt half-buttoned and met him at the door. Leo couldn’t help smiling when Takumi strained on the tips of his toes to kiss his cheek.

“I wanted to see you before you fell asleep. I thought we could…” He wasn’t quite sure how to finish the sentence. Talk about why we don’t make love like every other couple in Nohr? Why didn’t he think of something before he got here?

Takumi cut in before he could finish the thought.

“S-Sorry but I’ve been feeling nauseous all day and--”

“... Talk. I wanted to talk.” He sat down on the bed.

He’d never seen Takumi go redder.

“O-Oh…”

“Come on, Love, what’s with all the excuses?”

“I’m not making excuses!” Takumi crossed his arms defensively over his chest as he said it.

“You just made one before I could even finish asking!”

Takumi’s expression turned sour and he glared. “If you’re only going to think with your cock then you can sleep somewhere else tonight! I’m not just around to be your… Your sex toy!”

“What? Why would you say that? Why would you think that I see you as a sex toy?”

“I don’t know! I feel like the only thing you do is ask for sex!”

“Because I love you, not because I want a warm place to stick my dick!”

“Why can’t you just respect my no?!”

“I do!” He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Look I just think we should have a conversation about this.”

“I told you--”

“I know, and I don’t care if you never want to have sex with me again… I didn’t marry you for that. I just want to know what’s going on with you.”

Takumi suddenly clambed up. He pulled the end of his ponytail over his shoulder and twisted it around his fingers nervously. It set Leo off balance; He was expecting a fight. The sudden tonal shift caught him completely off guard.

“Y-You promise not to tease me?”

“Of course.”

“I… I’m too… I don’t know… I’m not attractive enough..? I-I’m afraid that if you see me you’ll… Y-You’ll realize that I’m not what you wanted...”

Leo balked. He couldn’t imagine wanting anyone else or anything more. Takumi was not only the most beautiful man he’d met, but he was witty, intelligent, determined… That’s why he married him.

“Hey… Come here.” He took Takumi by the hand and pulled him onto the bed with him. “I don’t know what gave you that idea, but it’s not true. I love you… I married you.”

“I know… I just… Can’t shake this feeling, okay? I never think I’m good enough. I know, I know... it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Takumi. Will… Will you let me try something? You can stop me at any time okay? Just say the word.”

“O-Okay..”

Leo pulled him to the center of the bed and gently pushed him onto his back. His nimble fingers slowly worked at the buttons of Takumi’s shirt. Once he pushed the fabric aside he could tell Takumi was getting antsy, so he gently kissed his stomach just above his belly button. Then he trailed kisses up his chest, his neck, until he reached Takumi’s lips.

“I’ve never gotten to see you like this before.”

“A-Are you disappointed?”

“By you? Never. I want to see all of you.”

“I… I’d like that.”

It was music to his ears. With that express permission, Leo quickly pushed off Takumi’s shirt and tossed it aside. Takumi smiled nervously down at him and touched his cheek with his hand.

“Just… Please go slow okay?”

Leo pulled Takumi’s hand away and kissed the calloused tips of his fingers gently. “Anything for you, love.”

Takumi’s body always amazed him. He was all hard muscle -- defined but not bulky -- with surprisingly soft skin. He’d admired it long before they’d even been together, when they were both just dumb teenagers and he’d caught Takumi late at night when he thought the bath house would be empty.

There were a lot more scars than he remembered from that night, but he hadn’t exactly been itemizing. Just admiring. Leo found a long one running from the edge of his collar bone to just below to opposite shoulder -- long since healed and faded white. It was easy to forget now that the war was long over and they’d both fallen into more domestic roles, but Takumi was a warrior. Leo ran his fingers over the scar reverently.

“C-Cut it out! I know they’re ugly..!”

“Ugly? I love them.” He kissed the slightly discolored skin once. “How can I not? They’re a part of the man I love.”

Takumi covered his flushed face with his hands. “Jeez…”

After that Leo made it a point to kiss as many scars as he could find, no matter how big or small. Once he’d covered all of the ones on Takumi’s torso he gently pulled off his partner’s pants and kissed up his inner thigh until he reached Takumi’s cock. It was already stiff and straining, and Leo was just a little relieved that Takumi was anticipating this as much as he was.

“Stop staring…” The silver haired Hoshidan mumbled between his fingers.

“Fine then, I won’t stare at it.”

“Good I- A-Ah! Fuck Leo!”

Instead of staring Leo had taken the entire thing down his throat in one go. Takumi balled up a hand and hit the bed beside him as he arched his back off of the bed. Leo didn’t have much of a gag reflex, and it helped that Takumi’s cock was a bit on the smaller side -- Not significantly so, but it was definitely smaller than his own. He hummed around the erection and Takumi let out a strangled gasp and covered his mouth. Leo set to work, running his tongue over the tip and down to the base; eyes never leaving Takumi’s flustered face as he went. Takumi bucked his hips and grabbed onto Leo’s hair for support.

Just as Takumi was about to cum he released his cock with a wet pop. The silver-haired Hoshidan whined as he extricated himself. He didn’t want to continue without asking, and he definitely didn’t want Takumi to wear himself out before they were done.

“Would you like to keep going?”

“Yes! You can’t stop now that you’ve gone and given me blue balls!”

This time he did chuckle, and Leo reached for the end table beside the bed. In the drawer was a small bottle of lube that he kept around, just in case Takumi was up for it. It was getting a little low, and he made a mental note to get some more. A bigger bottle, too.

He slicked up two fingers and gently pushed them inside of Takumi. He was tighter than Leo remembered, but it had also been awhile since they’d done this. His fingers worked him open and he relished in the little noises Takumi made every time he brushed past his prostate. Takumi whined and squirmed around his fingers and Leo had to place a hand on his hip to keep him still.

“It hurts less if you just relax.”

“Why don’t I shove two fingers up your ass and see how relaxed you are?”

“There’s the Takumi I love.”

He added another finger for emphasis and curled all three against Takumi’s prostate. His husband had to bite his lip to choke back a moan. Leo shot him a devious little smirk.

“N-Not fair!”

Leo pulled his fingers out as his only response. Instead he crawled up Takumi’s body and kissed him once on the nose.

“Are you ready?”

“Ngh, yes, gods just stop teasing me!”

Leo leaned back and slathered some more lube on his own cock before gently pushing Takumi’s legs apart and lining himself up. He pushed inside slowly, watching as Takumi twitched and whined beneath him. Once he was fully inside he dropped down onto his forearms and knocked their foreheads together slightly. Takumi grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together. His nails dug into the skin on Leo’s hand as he adjusted to the feeling.

Takumi bit his lip hesitantly.

“Leo?”

“Y-Yeah?” It was a monumental effort to choke out even that one word with how overstimulated his was. Between admiring his love and the warm tightness surrounding his cock his brain was on overload.

“I love you.” Takumi was staring up at him with those soft amber eyes, and Leo responded without a second thought.

“I love you too.”

He paused for another moment before asking: “Does it still hurt?”

“It never stops hurting, but I think you can move now.”

He buried his face in the side of Takumi’s neck, overwhelmed by the scent of jasmine or lavender or whatever the hell it was that Takumi put in his hair every time he bathed. Takumi squirmed as he pulled out, and let out little pants and gasps as he pushed back in. With every stroke they grew more intense until his lover was practically screaming underneath him, and Leo had to bite his neck to keep his own groans from filling the air.

“L-Leo..! L-Look at me..!”

He was so close he barely heard the request, but he pulled his teeth away from Takumi’s neck. He could already see the outline where a particularly nasty hickey would form.

Their fingers were still entwined, and Takumi was splayed our beneath him, a cute blush on his cheeks and his hair wild and fanned out on the pillows beneath him. Leo was struck — Not for the first time — by just how beautiful his husband really was.

He leaned down and kissed him on the lips again. “Fuck, Takumi… you’re incredible.”

Leo released one of his hands and reached between their bodies. He ran his thumb gently over the tip of Takumi’s cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. He was already close from before, and it was only a few short pumps before he squeezed his eyes shut, let out a strangled cry and spilled all over his own chest.

Leo’s forehead game down on the pillows beside Takumi’s head and he muffled his own cries of ecstasy as he came.

Takumi pulled their fingers apart, and a few moments later Leo felt his rough fingers carding through the back of his hair. He could have fallen asleep like that, with his husband’s sweet scent filling his nose and his hands gently caressing his head, but Takumi grunted only a few minutes later.

“Leo… Leo come on get off of me. You’re so heavy!”

“C’mon... snuggle with me.”

Takumi heaved Leo off of him and wriggled out of bed despite his protests. He grabbed Takumi by the wrist and kissed his knuckles. “Please?”

Leo was a little worried that he was still unsatisfied somehow, but he put those fears to rest when Takumi snapped back in his usual grumpy manner.

“I will, geez! Just let me clean up first.”

Leo groaned and let him go. A few minutes later Takumi came back to the bedroom mostly cleaned off and with a damp washcloth in his hands.

“Here, you got some on you too.” Takumi pushed him onto his back and wiped the few remnants of their lovemaking off of his chest. Then he threw the towel in the vague direction of the laundry.

Leo pulled him onto the bed and against his chest. 

“Thank you, hon. You’re perfect.”

“Come on Leo…” He couldn’t see it, but he was sure his husband was blushing. He kissed him on the cheek quickly before lying back down.

“Did you have fun?”

“Y-Yeah… Thanks, Leo.”

“There’s no need for that, Takumi. I love making you feel good.”

“Did… did you really mean everything you said?”

“Of course I did, do you think I would lie to you?”

“No I just… I needed that, really. Thank you.”

“Any time, Love.”


	2. Family Fun at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi spend some time at the beach with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant Tags: Omegaverse, A/B/O Dynamics, Omega!Takumi, Alpha!Leo, Mentions of mPreg, implied/referenced mPreg
> 
> Not smutty, just some good wholesome family time.

They arrived at the beach just before noon, bags, towels, buckets, chairs… Basically everything an over prepared family would need for a day at the beach in hand. As soon as they hit the sand Forrest let go of Leo’s hand and went running off to the biggest open stretch of sand and plopped down with his little bucket, apparently intent on making a sand castle.

“Forrest! Don’t go running off okay? Stay where we can see you!” Takumi called anxiously after their oldest. Leo sidled up to him and kissed him on the cheek, mindful of Kiragi’s position in his papa’s arms.

“He’s old enough to be on his own for a bit. I’m going to go set up our stuff.”

Leo already had his cape on with the hood up, like some sort of vampire. He was carrying the bulk of their things, and Takumi shrugged off the bag he was carrying and handed it over.

“I’m going to teach Kiragi how to swim… Would you please spend at least some time in the sun today?”

Leo’s nose crinkled in response, and Takumi almost had to giggle. He’d think all Nohrians were allergic to the sun if Camilla and Elise weren’t also with them. Camilla had already managed to find some fruity drink at the bar so she was relaxing on a nearby beach chair, and Elise was packing sand with Forrest and helping him build a sandcastle.

“I… Will try. I make no promises, though.” He kissed Kiragi’s forehead before heading off to find a good spot for their things. Meanwhile Takumi headed toward the ocean where Sakura was splashing around in the water with Hinoka. He sat with their three year old in the surf. He sat on the bank and held Kiragi under the stomach in the deeper water.

“Alright kiddo, now you just kick your arms and legs.”

It took a couple of tries, but Kiragi was a pretty quick learner. Soon he’d gotten the rhythm down and he could mostly support himself, with Takumi’s hands hovering to ensure he didn’t drown or get swept away by the waves.

He laughed as Kiragi puffed out his cheeks and paddled his arms as hard as he could. His head bobbed a little too low for Takumi’s tastes, so he grabbed his four year old son by the waist and pulled him above water as he doggy paddled.

“You’re going to be swimming like a little fishie soon, huh kiddo?”

“Papa… Is dad gonna come play too?”

Forrest called out to him from the sand, where he was about two spires and at least two buckets into making his sand castle with Elise. Now that he thought about it, it’d been the better part of an hour and his mate still hadn’t come out.

He heaved Kiragi up onto his hip. The kid was getting too big for this, but he loved holding his baby.

“I’ll go check, okay?”

He waded back to shore and dropped Kiragi off with Camilla, who immediately took him on her knee and started cooing.

He made his way over to the makeshift spot Leo set up. It had a little lean-to and an umbrella set up to block most of the sunlight out. It was easy to spot because… Well… Leo was the only human he knew that went to the beach and avoided the sun. Sure enough, the blonde was sitting under the umbrella with a book in hand.

“Man, you really came prepared this time didn’t you?”

“You remember what happened the last time I went to the beach?”

Takumi chuckled. “You came back redder than Ryoma?”

His mate did not look amused. He pulled his cape tighter around his shoulders and glared up at him. Takumi plopped himself down in the sand next to the disgruntled Alpha and nuzzled his cheek. 

“C’mon grumpy, come play with the kids.”

“I will, I will! Just… Does it have to be so hot?” He fanned himself with his paperback. Takumi plucked the volume from his hands and perused the back. It was some book about botany, specifically tomatoes. Why was he not surprised.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be so hot if you took that cape off?”

“And get tan lines?”

“You didn’t have to to come you know.”

“Please, you saw how excited Elise was when she found out we could all go together this time.”

“Come on, just for a little while? Forrest and Kiragi don’t get to spend that much time with their father; They miss you while you’re working.”

“Alright, alright… But I expect a glass of tomato juice when I get back.”

Takumi rolled his eyes and pulled Leo up with him by the hand.

“Of course, dear.”

“Wait…” He probably should have checked before they left, but Leo’s cape was inside out yet again. He unclasped the fabric and flipped it around. Then he pulled it back over Leo’s shoulders and pinned it back right-side-out this time.

Leo kissed him quickly on the lips before he pulled his hood up and wandered out toward where Kiragi was digging a moat for Forrest’s little sandcastle. Takumi turned and headed toward the nearby bar, mentally preparing himself for the disgusted look the bartender was going to give him when he asked for just a glass of tomato juice.

Just as the befuddled man was handing over the drink Takumi heard a shriek behind him. He immediately dropped the glass -- spilling the odd red liquid on the bright white sand -- and tore back to where Leo and the kids were. He arrived just in time to see his mate marching their youngest back to their makeshift tent by the scruff of his neck.

“What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“They’re fine. Kiragi here just thought it’d be fun to throw sand in his brother’s hair.”

He looked at the little blonde three year old in shock. “Why did you do that, kiddo?”

“I thought it’d be funny…”

He raised an eyebrow and assumed his best ‘disappointed parent’ pose. “And was it?”

“...No…”

He almost wanted to chuckle at the adorable way Kiragi puffed out his cheeks and kicked his foot in the sand, but he had to maintain the stern-parent facade.

“So we’re going to have a little time out in the shade, right Kiragi?”

“... Yes, dad.”

He rolled his eyes. Leo was just using this as an excuse to get back out of the sun, but he didn’t want to say anything. Instead, Takumi turned to a sniffling Forrest.

“C’mon, baby, we’ll get the sand washed out.”

He took Forrest by the hand and brought him to a small collection of outdoor showers on the edge of the sand. 

“Papa! He whined. Forrest rubbed at one of his teary eyes with his hand. “Auntie Camilla helped me curl my hair and if we wash it it’ll get ruined!”

He and Leo both had pin-straight hair, and both of their sons had inherited that trait. It took a long time for Forrest to curl his own hair, and he took a lot of pride in being able to do it.

“Tell you what? I’ll ask Auntie Camilla to help you curl it before dinner, and you can wear that really pretty new dress when we go out. How does that sound?”

He sniffled. “Dad won’t be mad at me?”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. I’ll handle your father.”

It took a few minutes, and the sand wasn’t entirely out, but he’d managed to calm Forrest down enough to send him back out to play. 

He stood up straight and immediately felt woozy. So, he wandered back to their makeshift little campsite and sat down in the shade. Kiragi’s punishment was apparently over, and he was back to running across the sand on his stubby legs with Sakura and Leo trailing after him to make sure he didn’t fall or get too far out of sight.

Leo noticed him a few minutes later and returned to his side.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you pass up an opportunity to be in the sun. Everything alright, love?”

“Yeah, I was just feeling a bit off.”

“Do you need anything? Water? We can go back inside if you need to, I’m sure Camilla would be more than happy to watch the children.”

“I’m fine. You worry too much.”

“Can you blame me? You push yourself too hard.”

“I don’t--” Before he could finish the thought his stomach turned on him, and he barely had enough time to move away from Leo before he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the sand beside him.

“That’s it, I’m taking you inside.”

“Leo..! C’mon I’m fine..!” He crossed his arms petulantly as Leo scooped him up off the ground and started carrying him back toward the small villa they were staying at for the week. “We’ve only been here for an hour!”

“What if you have heat stroke? Food poisoning? You need to rest. We’re here for an entire week; There’s plenty of time for the beach after you feel better.

“Dad? Where are you guys going?” Forrest bounced over to him as they passed, concern written all over his face. Takumi didn’t allow himself to be carried very often -- Not unless there was something seriously wrong.

“Papa isn’t feeling very well, so I need you two to be good for your aunts okay? Go tell Auntie Camilla what’s going on.”

Forrest still looked a little concerned, but he nodded solemnly. “Okay!”

He scurried off with his important mission, grey hair streaming out behind him.

As if being carried wasn’t humiliating enough, Leo carried him all the way back to the villa, which was about a ten minute walk from the shore. Takumi hid his face in his hands the entire way and tried not to think about all of the passersby staring at him.

Leo set him down in bed as soon as they got back.

“I’m going to go get Sakura… Don’t move okay? Do you need me to get you some water before I go?”

“Leo… Leo wait!” He grabbed his mate by the wrist and pulled him back.

“Come on Takumi, We need to find out what’s going on! What if you’re sick?”

“I’m not sick!”

“How do you know that?”

“Look, I wasn’t going to tell you until after we got home but…”

He placed a hand on his stomach and watched as Leo’s eyes grew wide.

“You’re..?”

Takumi nodded, stupid smile plastered on his face. Leo kneeled beside him on the bed and kissed him repeatedly, not one inch of his face and neck was spared. Takumi laughed and gently pushed him away.

“Leo please! I need to breathe!”

“You weren’t going to tell me this until we got home?!”

“Because I knew you’d insist on fussing over me! Now come on, why don’t we go back outside?”

“Oh no, you’re still not moving from that spot until Elise or Sakura looks at you.”

He sighed and shook his head, but he let Leo go. There could be worse things than having his Alpha worry over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to an ask on my tumblr.


	3. The Beach: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant Tags: Omegaverse, Alpha!Leo, Omega!Takumi, Dominant!Leo, Submissive!Takumi, Hate Fucking, Domination, Submission, Dirty Talk, Choking/Breath Play, They mention MPreg like once but it's not important at all

He never thought in a million years that he’d be vacationing -- On a tropical island, no less -- with his counterpart and sworn enemy, Prince Takumi of Hoshido.

Perhaps sworn enemy was taking it a bit too far. He didn’t harbor any hatred for the prince; That was saved for _actual_ threats. Prince Takumi was more like an annoying pest in his eyes. No matter how many times he swatted him, he still came back.

Heck, they’d probably have killed each other by now if Anna hadn’t taken their weapons as soon as they’d stepped on the boat. Takumi was scrappy and strong, but he was still a good eight inches shorter, about half as muscular, and an Omega, of all things. There was no way he was winning a physical altercation, so they’d settled on mostly ignoring each other and only sharing a few terse words when necessary.

Though… Leo had to admit, the young Omega was starting to get under his skin, and _not_ in the way he normally did. It simply wasn’t fair how attractive such a singularly irritating man could be. And just… did he _have_ to run around in those tight little swim trunks all day? Leo brought a book to the beach with him every day, but he’d barely gotten through two pages watching him splash through the water and beam at that stupid ‘picture-box’ thing Anna invented.

So he was now trying to get _some_ peace and enjoy the beach. At night, of course, where people and the stupid sun weren’t around to bother him. However, it didn’t seem like he had that much luck in that, either, because the Hoshidan apparently decided that it would be the perfect time for a _night swim_.

He emerged from the water and Leo tried not to focus on how the moonlight reflected off of his well-toned chest, or the way the cold night air caused him to rub his arms and shiver. _Shiver._ Gods he was going _mad._

He hoped that Takumi would just push on and go to bed, but apparently he had no such luck. The Hoshidan Omega plopped down in the sand _right there next to him._ Like they were _friends_ or something!

“So I was right!” Takumi threw over his shoulder as he wrung the water out of his ponytail.

Leo knew that he was baiting him, but he couldn’t help but roll his eyes and sarcastically respond. “About what, exactly?”

“Nohrians really are vampires.”

“If we were vampires, then how was I in the _sun_ all day, idiot? Why are you even talking to me?”

“Yikes, sorry for making conversation asshole. I was just going to ask what you were reading, but if you’re going to be like that!”

“Oh nothing that would interest you, I’m sure. After all, I’m just a _reedy little bookworm._ ”

“If you tell me I’ll go away.”

“Or I could not tell you and you can leave anyways.”

“Come on, Leo!”

“ _Prince_ Leo to you!” He could tolerate name calling, but casual disrespect?

Suddenly Takumi was _far_ closer than Leo would have liked. He’d progressed from the sand onto his makeshift cape-blanket. He made a grab for the book and Leo snatched it away and held it above his head. He’d hoped that’d be the end of it, but the archer prince was never one to give up. Takumi leaned over his body and tried grabbing it out of his hand. He was so close that Leo could smell his sweet, Omega scent mixed with saltwater wafting up to his nose.

A couple of things happened in that moment, before his brain could even process what was going on. First, he dropped the arm holding the book up just enough for Takumi to make a grab at it. Then, his I’m-A-Seventeen-Year-Old-Alpha hormones decided to kick in just as the Hoshidan prince lunged for the book and brushed up against a _very_ inopportune place.

The both paused for a moment, which gave Leo the time to shove the younger Omega away from him.

He’d probably be called pervert, scum, and every single name under the sun before Takumi stormed off back to his room. He was waiting for it. He was _bracing_ himself. There was nothing he could even say in his defense.

“So, I guess all of the staring wasn’t my imagination then?”

He was not expecting that, however. The archer was a lot more observant that Leo had given him credit for, though he supposed he should have expected it.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Please, you can fool yourself but you can’t fool me.”

 “Yes, fine, okay! I’ve been staring at you parading yourself around half naked all week! What did you expect?”

 Takumi paused thoughtfully for a moment. Then, he said something Leo _really_ didn’t expect.

 "Well were you planning on doing anything about it?”

 He was speechless. The only thing he could sputter out was a: “... What..?! _Why..?!_ ”

 Takumi just shrugged his shoulders. “We’re on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere… You find me attractive, I find you _very_ attractive, and who’s going to know?”

 “You _do_ realize what you’re asking?”

 Takumi scoffed. “Yes. Believe it or not Omegas have sex too.”

 Somehow Leo didn’t think this little tidbit about their prince was common knowledge among Hoshidans. Prince Ryoma was so traditional and uptight; Leo was _sure_ it would be news to him that his little brother was asking to have his brains fucked out _by the enemy._

 Takumi crawled over to him slowly.

 “I’m not asking for a bond or anything. Just one romp, right here, in the sand.”

 He gently pushed Leo’s chest down and straddled his lap. The Alpha went down easily. He knew he should say no, but he was intrigued.

 “That’ll be it. We go our separate ways when we’re done, and no one has to know. We go back to being enemies and no one's the wiser.”

 He almost pinched himself. Never in his wildest dreams would he have pictured _Prince Takumi of Hoshido_ straddling his lap, very obvious erection rubbing invitingly against his stomach.

 “When is your next heat?” He knew it would probably kill the mood, but he absolute last thing Leo was going to do was get the second prince of Hoshido pregnant.

 “A while.”

 “How many days?”

 “I wouldn’t be doing this if I thought that was going to be an issue, alright?”

 “Just this once, and then that’s _it._ You and I never speak about this again.”

 “Mmm whatever you say.”

 Takumi leaned in close until the tips of their noses were almost touching and Leo could feel the breath on his lips. He was half expecting a kiss, but Takumi just ground their hips together and smirked. Leo had to bite his tongue to keep from whining.

 He could tell the Omega was getting off on the power play, so he threw him off and pounced on him. Takumi struggled for a bit, but Leo managed to pin him down by the wrists. He’d put up a better fight than Leo’d expected, all things considered. But Leo _liked_ being in control, especially if it came down to the Omega beneath him.

 “Typical Alpha behavior.”

 “How would you know that?”

 “Would you like me to _list_ all of the Alphas I’ve been pinned to the bed by? Hinata, Subaki… Oh, even Azama once--”

 Leo didn’t know why, but the thought bothered him. Now that they were closer, Leo could see that the collar Takumi wore to prevent bonding was -- for lack of a better word -- well worn. It was hard to tell from a normal distance, but it was punctuated with a number of small dents and nicks from Alpha teeth. It wasn’t as if Leo was a virgin, but Takumi seemed to be on a whole other level.

 “Enough!” Leo cut him off harshly. “You are _not_ going to talk about other Alphas while we do this, understood?”

 Takumi stared up at him, wide eyed and open mouthed.

  _“Do you understand?”_ He barked, demanding an answer. For a moment he was afraid he’d scared the Omega off, but Takumi just smirked up at him.

 Takumi smirked back up at him. “Whatever you want, _Alpha._ ”

 He could practically feel all of the blood in his body rush straight to his dick. Takumi used the term so _flippantly._

 “You’re too accustomed to being coddled, Omega.”

 “Mmm, and how are you going to correct me, _Leo?_ ”

 Leo snarled and practically tore Takumi’s swimsuit off of him. The Omega hissed as the cold air hit his damp skin. “Someone needs to teach you some respect.”

 “I’ve yet to meet an Alpha that could tame me, but you’re welcome to try.”

 He flipped Takumi onto his stomach, ass in the air, both arms pinned behind his back by one of Leo’s hands. Takumi glared up at him, though the effect was greatly weakened by the fact that half of his face was buried in the cloth of Leo’s cape. He could think of few positions more degrading than this one.

 “You talk a big game, but…” He slid his free hand down between Takumi’s legs, where he could already tell that the shorter man had an erection and slick running down his inner thigh. He stuck a finger in and watched Takumi shiver so _erotically._ “You’re already soaking. It looks like you’ve been looking for an Alpha to tame you for a _long_ time.”

 He curled the finger up and into the Omega’s prostate, and he reveled in the soft moan he elicited from deep in Takumi’s throat. He added two more fingers for good measure, just to watch him squirm and thrash and moan and _gods_ was he beautiful.

 He wanted to tease him more, but Takumi’s legs were already shaking and by now the slick was practically _coating_ the backs of his thighs and Leo just couldn’t hold back anymore. He released Takumi’s wrists so he could pull the front of his swim trunks down. He half expected Takumi to get up and fight him again now that his wrists weren’t pinned, but he just shifted his arms so that his shoulders weren’t awkwardly twisted anymore. Leo was choosing to view that as a good sign.

 Once his cock was no longer straining against the front of his shorts he pinned Takumi’s hands again, this time above his head. He lined himself up and snapped his hips forward, filling Takumi completely with one rough thrust. The Hoshidan visibly winced, and Leo took some small satisfaction in his partner’s momentary pain.

 He smirked. After all of the jibes and sarcasm and fighting his counterpart was reduced to _this._ He wanted to see just how far he could push him; Just how loud he could make him scream and beg.

 He rolled his hips once and Takumi let out a strangled cry. Leo leaned in close, chest pressed flush against the Hoshidan’s back.

 “How does it feel to be at the mercy of your enemy, _Prince_ Takumi?”

 “Are we going to _talk_ or are we going to _fuck?_ ”

 Leo’s eyes narrowed. “That’s big talk for a little knotslut like you.”

 He pulled out almost completely and thrust back in as hard as he could, just to feel Takumi flinch and spasm around him.

 “Is that all you got?”

 He knew the Omega was just baiting him once again… Takumi seemed to love doing that. He needed to be taught a lesson.

 Leo hooked his fingers around the back of Takumi’s collar and yanked him up so he was sitting on his lap, bare chest and leaking cock exposed to the empty beach. The Omega grabbed at the collar and tried to put his fingers between his skin and the metal. If the Omega wanted to play rough then he was more than willing to oblige.

 “Let’s see how smart your mouth is _after_ I’ve fucked you full and had you squirming on my knot.”

 His slow, controlled thrusts picked up the pace after that. They were quicker, more frantic, but no less rough than before. Takumi pushed back against him and matched him thrust for thrust as best he could with Leo’s hand on his collar. Every so often he would let up the pressure and allow Takumi to sputter and gasp for air before he pulled it tight again.

 Takumi tried reaching down to get himself off, but Leo grabbed his wrist with his free hand and snatched it away.

 “You cum when I tell you to, _slut._ ”

 “Y-Yes Alpha..!” He managed to choke out. It wasn’t the snark he’d given earlier, but genuine submission.

 “I’m sure no one has treated you like the wanton little slut you are, but don’t worry. I’ll give you the respect you deserve.”

 He punctuated the statement with a hard smack to the side of Takumi’s thigh. The Omega squealed in delight.

 “T-Thank you, Alpha!”

 He was already close, but that drove him over the edge. He yanked back on the collar once more as he forced his knot inside of the Omega on his lap. Takumi cried out and spilled as well, despite not being touched.

 Leo let go of the collar completely and allowed Takumi a moment to cough and get his breath back.

 “You… _Asshole!”_ Takumi forced out between coughs. Looked like Leo wasn’t going to get much time to bask in the euphoria. “You could have _killed_ me!”

 “I gave you time to breathe. Besides, I seem to recall you liking it.”

 “That’s not the point!” Though he could see the Hoshidan blushing faintly. “You need to ask next time!”

 “Oh? I was under the impression that there wouldn’t be a next time.” Not that he would complain about having the pretty little Hoshidan in his bed again, writhing under him… Maybe he could even get him to call him _master_ next time.

 “I… Look, it was just… Nice, okay?” Leo snorted. He’d qualify what they’d just done as anything but _nice._ “I mean, Alphas always act like I’m delicate just because I’m a prince. No one from Hoshido would dare do those things to me, even if I ask for them.”

 “So you want to be my little knotslut for the rest of this trip? I think that can be arranged.”

 “You’re lucky I can’t turn around and smack you right now.”

 “Mm, and you’re lucky I can’t bend you over my knee and do the same.”

 Takumi just muttered a quick “Pervert…” under his breath.

 It was a few more minutes before his knot deflated enough for him to slide out of Takumi. He watched for a second as his cum slid down Takumi’s thigh and dripped onto the sand. Leo tucked himself away in his swim trunks again, thought he sight of the Hoshidan prince sullied was almost enough to make his cock twitch back to life.

 Takumi reached for his swim trunks, but Leo snatched them off of the ground first.

 “You’re kidding, right? You want me to walk back naked?”

 Leo picked his cape up off of the ground as well and tucked it and the swim trunks under his arm. “Consider it punishment for cumming without permission. And for getting cum on my cloak.”

 He started to walk away, leaving the silver haired prince kneeling on the sand completely naked and dumbfounded.

 “Leo! Leo get back here! I need those for tomorrow!”

 He was already halfway across the sand, but he turned and called back: “Then I suppose you won’t mind getting them from my room!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to an ask on my Tumblr


	4. The Beach: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the previous chapter, since someone asked for it.
> 
> Relevant tags: Omegaverse, Alpha!Leo, Omega!Takumi, Dominant!Leo, Submissive!Takumi, Spanking, Nipple Clamps, Face Fucking, Master/Slave Type Play, Aftercare, Collars, Orgasm Denial, Dirty Talk, They have a safe word this time.
> 
> Slight Trigger Warning?: Non-con/rape is mentioned but only mentioned and not really relevant to the story

If anyone had told Takumi just twenty four hours ago that he’d be sneaking his way into the inn to get his swim trunks back from Prince Leo of Nohr, he’d have called them crazy.

He hadn’t expected it to develop into much, but being with Prince Leo was better than anything he’d experienced with his previous partners. He’d never been with an equal -- a  _ true  _ equal -- before. Even the occasional nobleman’s son he’d been with had coddled him through the entire experience, and he was twisting his own nipples just to stay excited throughout.

It wasn’t as if the sex with them was  _ bad.  _ When he wanted vanilla sex he’d found his usual partners  _ more  _ than satisfying enough, but sometimes he just wanted a hard, fast fuck. He’d had his eye on Leo the entire week, and while he hadn’t been expecting much he’d been absolutely blown away. Leo had easily surpassed any of the expectations he’d had for him, and then some.

Even now he was mentally fighting an erection as he hurried across the sand and looked for some side or back entrance that would allow him to bypass the person sitting at the front desk of the inn. He’d never been forced to do something so degrading and humiliating and he was  _ absolutely  _ loving it.

Unfortunately for him, all of the side entrances were locked this late at night and he needed to go in the front. He hurried past the bored looking clerk, covering himself as best he could and muttering some excuse about losing his swim trunks in the ocean. It was a decent enough excuse, but he really wished he’d thought to wash the semen off of his legs before he went back. He let out a sigh of relief as he reached the empty corridor. There were other people staying there of course, but it was late and Takumi didn’t anticipate any of them coming into the hall.

Leo’s room was on the complete opposite end of the hall from him -- probably to keep them from being at each other’s throats the entire trip. He was standing in front of the Nohrian’s door and trying to muster up the courage to knock. He considered turning around, but the key to his room was inside a pocket Oboro had sewn into his swim trunks, not that the Alpha would have known that when he took them. He could always ask the clerk at the desk to let him into his room, but he wanted to do this. He needed this. They were only on this island for two weeks -- A week of which had already been wasted -- and he was going to take advantage of every moment he could.

He rapped softly on the wood and waited. He had a feeling Leo was taking his time on purpose just to make him squirm naked in public for a little longer. When he finally opened the door Takumi noticed that he’d changed. Now he was wearing just a set of loose fitting pants for sleeping and his signature headband was gone. He’d never seen Leo so exposed. Even when they were on the beach the blonde always hid under his stupid cape. He looked lithe and small, but the mage was all muscle underneath that armor.

“You sure took your sweet time getting here.”

Takumi pushed his way inside and slammed the door behind him. “Give me my pants back.”

“Getting right down to business are we?” Leo walked over to one of the chairs and grabbed the damp swim trunks.

Takumi reached for them, but the Nohrian prince snatched them away.

“Not so fast… You’re going to have to do something for me, first.”

“You’re cruel.”

“What can I say, I really am  _ Nohrian Scum. _ ” He said it tauntingly, but it wasn’t as severe as their previous conversations. It was more lighthearted and teasing than before.

His tone quickly shifted to a more commanding one. “Get on your knees.”

Takumi immediately dropped hard onto the carpeted floor. There was no use trying to prevent his rising erection anymore, and with that one simple command he was already hard again.

The way Leo so easily slipped into the dominant role, Takumi had a feeling he’d been doing this for awhile. It probably wasn’t hard for him to find partners that would satisfy that need for him; He was an Alpha  _ and _ a prince after all. He didn’t need to worry about being coddled or treated delicately. The Nohrian lounged comfortably in a nearby chair, the aforementioned article of clothing dangling precariously from his finger.

Leo leaned over and hooked his finger around Takumi’s collar once more to drag him close. He  _ really  _ enjoyed using that stupid piece of metal against him, didn’t he? Takumi followed obediently, until his face was inches away from his crotch.

“A few things before we get started.” He must have been staring at the tent in his pans for too long, because Leo unhooked his finger and tilted Takumi’s chin up to look him in the eye. “My eyes are up here.”

Leo really did have the most captivating red eyes. He hadn’t really thought about it before then… Mostly because he’d never been this close to the Nohrian. He’d mostly been focused on his lithe, toned body, or the way his hair shifted in the breeze, and -- more recently -- his cock. He licked his lips hungrily at the thought, but Leo wasn’t about to let him start before he’d said his piece.

“First, I am not in the business of raping Omegas. If you don’t like something then either tap three times or say ‘pineapple’, and I will stop.”

He nodded quickly, eager to be on with it. He was already shifting around uncomfortably and trying to keep from touching himself.

“Repeat it back to me.”

“I got it okay? Tap three times or say pineapple.”

“Good. Second, I want you to call me master, or sir if that’s better.”

“ _ Master… _ ” He tested it out. The word was awkward and foreign on his tongue, but not unpleasant. “Alright, master. Are you ready to start?”

Leo reached down and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “That’s my good little slut.”

Leo sat back in his chair and Takumi waited for instructions. His hand was itching to jerk himself off, but he forced it to stay on his thigh until Leo gave him further direction.

“Hmm… Why don’t we put that pretty little mouth of yours to work?” He pulled himself out of his pants, and sure enough he was already hard.

Takumi hadn’t really seen it before, but Leo’s cock was large. Not unusually so, but Takumi was used to Hoshidan Alphas. He’d always heard that Nohrians were… Well…  _ Better endowed _ , and looking at Leo he’d believe it. He was easily two inches longer than any man Takumi had ever been with, and just a hair thicker -- Which doesn’t seem like much, but when it came to the knot it was a lot. By the end of their last romp Takumi had felt like he was going to tear in half. In fact, he was still a little sore.

He pushed his nose up against it and nuzzled it slowly at first, licking along the underside from base to tip as he went. This was partly because it made Leo shiver, and partly because Takumi just wanted to drink in those Alpha pheromones while he could. Leo smelled musky and sweet and heady and it was better than any aphrodisiac.

Leo threaded his fingers through his bangs and pulled his head closer, so his lips were pressing against the tip of the Alpha’s cock. He used his other thumb to force Takumi’s mouth open.

“Open wide, bitch. I want you to choke on it.”

Takumi nodded as best he could with the finger in his mouth. Leo used his bangs to direct his head down, until he’d swallowed the entirety and he could feel the tip poking at the back of his throat.

It wasn’t so much a blowjob, as it was Leo fucking his face. Takumi gagged and coughed and swalled around his dick, but Leo did most of the controlling by forcing his head up and off, only to drag him back down again. Tears were openly streaming down Takumi’s face from all of the choking and he was sure his face was completely red, but Leo didn’t stop until he’d came so far down his throat that he didn’t even taste it.

He panicked slightly as he felt the knot swell in his mouth. He’d heard quite a few other Omegas complain that their jaws nearly dislocated from stuff like this, but since he’d already came that night the knot was much smaller than normal, and Takumi could pull his head off with little issue.

He coughed a few times and wiped away the drool from the sides of his mouth to regain his composure, but even that was little distraction from what was going on between his legs. He shifted uncomfortably and wrung his hands together, unwilling to displease Leo once again. Leo was simply staring down at him and languidly twirling a piece of his silver hair with his finger.

“Do you have something to say to me, my little Omega?”

“P-Please sir, let me cum..!”

Leo pulled him up by the collar and directed him to straddle his lap.

“I don’t know if you’ve really earned it yet.”

Takumi was already whimpering and rubbing his stiff cock against Leo’s bare stomach, just to seek some friction, some relief. The Alpha looked thoughtful for a moment, then he reached up and pulled the ribbon out of Takumi’s hair and tied it around the base of his cock.

“M-Master you’re so cruel..!” He muttered. The ribbon was tied tightly enough to ensure he couldn’t cum properly -- Only dry orgasm.

“If you can resist cumming for the next, oh, fifteen minutes then I’ll take the ribbon off.”

“And if I can’t?”

Leo leaned in close, so his breath was tickling Takumi’s ear.

“Then I get to bend you over my knee and punish you.”

Takumi wasn’t sure he was going to make it, but he nodded his agreement anyways. Leo carried him to the bed and dropped him on top of the covers. Then, he went over to a small clothesline in the corner and unpinned his swim trunks. Why, exactly Leo needed to pin them up despite not swimming was beyond Takumi, but his mind was pretty far gone by that point.

Of course the ultimate goal wasn’t the shorts but the clothespins. Leo pinched and prodded at Takumi’s nipples until they were hard and he was arching his back up off the mattress, then he placed a pin on each.

Takumi whimpered as the painful pressure was suddenly applied to his sensitive skin. Leo tugged at each to make sure they were firmly attached. He probably would have cum right there had he not been digging his fingernails into his palms to distract himself.

Leo tapped the tip of Takumi’s straining cock with a finger and laughed.

“My, Omegas really do have such pathetically small dicks. Or is that a Hoshidan thing?”

He was about to give a snide remark, but he had to bite his tongue as Leo wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped once. Takumi glanced at the clock: Only fourteen minutes left. Leo pushed his legs apart and stuck a finger inside of him.

“I’ve hardly even touched you and you’re already soaked.” The finger brushed ever so slightly against his prostate and Takumi nearly screamed. He looked down at the mess of slick and cum between his legs just as Leo stuck another finger in to play with his prostate and he couldn’t help himself. Hos body shuddered as he was wracked with the orgasm, though it was wholly unsatisfying.

Leo tsked. “You only made it two minutes. I thought you’d be better than that.”

“I’m sorry, sir..!” He whined as Leo pulled him up by his loose hair and placed him across his lap. Takumi squirmed, but Leo pinned him down with a firm hand on his back.

“Mm, don’t be sorry. I’ve been dying to do this for a _ long  _ time.”

Without warning Leo brought his hand down on his ass hard. He yelped and buried his face in the covers out of shame. His ass was already stinging, and he was sure Leo wasn’t even close to done.

“We’re going to twenty. I want you to count with me.”

“Yes master…” Leo brought his hand down again and he choked out a muffled “T-Two…”

Leo didn’t give him a break, either. Each slap was just as hard as the last, and he made sure to cover every inch of Takumi’s ass and upper thighs until the Hoshidan was sure he wouldn’t be able to sit down properly tomorrow. He was probably bright red by now, and it stung like hell. It took an agonizingly long time to get to twenty, but he finally did. Leo let him up and Takumi wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“T-Thank you, master for correcting my slutty behavior.”

Leo pulled him onto his lap again, but more gently this time. Takumi was confused until he pulled the clothespins off of his nipples and untied the ribbon around his cock. He hissed as blood flowed back to his most sensitive areas.

“You’ve been so good for me tonight, so I’ll reward you.” He reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Takumi’s cock. He buried his face in the junction of Leo’s neck. The Alpha smelled of trees and grass and the woods in Hoshdio during a hot summer, and Takumi sighed. It was an incredibly comforting and nostalgic scent, despite who it was attached to. The Omega whimpered as he was  _ finally  _ brought to orgasm -- a real, proper orgasm -- for the first time that night.

Leo laid him down gently on the bed, and Takumi was wondering what would come next. But Leo just grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped him off before climbing into bed next to him. Takumi took it as a tacit signal that their little scene was over.

“Are you doing alright? Do you need me to get anything?”

“I’m fine.”

The Nohrian prince brushed his bangs out of his face gently. “Are you sure?”

It was such a kind gesture. The kind of thing you’d share with a lover, not an enemy. Takumi’s heart skipped a beat, but he pushed the hand away anyways.

“Really, I’m okay. More than okay. Well, my ass is on fire, but I guess that will pass.”

Leo smirked at him. “Yes, I suppose it will. Not before tomorrow, but it will.”

There were a few minutes of terse silence. Leo still had a hand in his hair. He was twirling a few of the silver locks between his fingers once again. Takumi lay there uncertainty. Did Leo want him to stay? Did he want him to go? Would they do this again tomorrow or was he satisfied now?

“... Your swim trunks are over there, if you’d like to leave.” Leo was the first to break the silence.

“Are you asking me to go?” A small twinge of disappointment hit him straight in the gut, though he didn’t know why.

“I’m giving you the choice. Believe me, I’d keep you in my bed forever if I could.”

“... I’ll stay. At least for tonight.” He pulled the covers over himself and squeezed himself as far on the edge of the queen sized bed as he could get. Leo seemed to take the hint, because he occupied the exact farthest place on the bed from Takumi. Something about that made him self-conscious, but he  _ was  _ the one that started it.

He was so exhausted he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. He didn’t have to think about the weird feeling in his gut or the smell of Hoshidan forests or what would happen in a week when this all came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to an ask on my Tumblr. I'm actually quite enjoying this, so let me know if y'all want more of this story.
> 
> Continuation is being posted as its own story here from now on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030772/chapters/37416356#workskin


	5. Obligatory Sick Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi catches a "minor" cold. Leo has to ensure he gets the rest he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant Tags: SickFic, Family Fluff, Stubborn!Takumi

In all honesty, his husband really was ridiculous. He’d had colds before and been perfectly fine! Hell, he could recall  _ several  _ instances where he’d  _ fought  _  while under the weather during the war. He did not need to be confined to his bed like a child!

“Leo! Come on I’m bored!” He cringed at how nasally and childish it sounded with his stuffed up nose.

“No, absolutely not. You are not moving from that spot until you’re better.”

“I don’t even feel that bad!”

That wasn’t entirely true. He was sweating and shivering and gross, but he hated being cooped up in his room like this

“The last time you said that I found you collapsed in the garden. I’m going to grab some books for you from the library to keep you occupied, okay? I’ll be back in a little while.”

Leo leaned over and kissed him on the forehead while he pouted.

The second Leo was out of the room Takumi threw the covers off and slid out of bed. He knew Leo would be absolutely furious with him for sneaking out, but hopefully he’d give up looking for him once he’d made himself scarce. He’d just… Hide out in the archery range and practice until dinner time. He considered taking Fujin Yumi, but he didn’t want to tip Leo off to where he was going.

He stepped out of the room slowly. He thought he was in the clear until…

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Damn it!” He muttered under his breath.

Leo was standing a bit further down the hall, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. His tone was disapproving, almost chiding. Takumi sore under his breath.

“I was just-”

“Get. Back. In. Bed.”

He let out a defeated sigh. “Leo I’m fine, really!”

“I swear Takumi I will pick you up and carry you back to bed if you don’t go yourself.”

“You know, just because we’re married doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do all the time!”

He tried storming past Leo, but his husband caught him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you what to do! You should know that you’re being completely ridiculous!”

“Leo! Dammit put me down!”  He flailed his legs and pounded against the blonde’s back, but Leo had a firm grip on him. Leo dropped him back in bed and Takumi was back to brooding.

“It’s just a slight fever, you’re overreacting.”

“You were literally burning up in my arms this morning. Elise even told you to stay in bed!”

“Shouldn’t I have some say in this?”

“I am  _ not  _ sending out a search party when you faint god knows where!  _ Just stay put  _ for one minute, and don’t even think about running off!” Leo called over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him. Takumi crossed his arms and pouted once again, muttering under his breath the whole time about how he was an adult,  _ damn it _ .

A few minutes passed, but it wasn’t Leo that came in the room. The door creaked open and suddenly the wind was taken out of him as their little grey-haired child hopped on the bed and hugged him.

“Papa!”

“Hey baby, what are you doing here?” He brushed the boy’s curly silver hair out of his face fondly.

“Dad told me to come see you.”

He glanced up. Leo was leaning patiently against the door frame.

“That’s playing dirty.”

Leo just shrugged, aggravating smirk on his face.

“I’m serious, Leo! What if he gets sick too?!”

“First, I’m pretty sure he gave it to you. Second, you were fine getting everyone else sick by going out!”

“Papa, you always tell me to stay in bed and get better when I’m sick.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

He was at a complete loss for words. Now not only did he look irresponsible, but  _ damn it  _ his son was going to think he was a hypocrite too. Leo  _ knew _ he’d never risk looking like a hypocrite to their children. His will was cracking, and Leo knew it.

He looked back at his husband. “What about Kiragi?”

“I can take care of Kiragi. I  _ am  _ his father, after all.”

“Are you sure? He’s still so young…”

“I think I can handle an unruly toddler for a day, Love.”

“... Alright. I’ll stay in bed for a few hours, but I’m not promising anything after that!”

“Uh huh. I’m going to get you those books. Forrest, make sure papa behaves while I’m gone.”

“Okay dad!”

Leo left the room, and Forrest took to his guard duties in earnest. He wrapped his stubby little arms around Takumi’s waist and laid his head on his chest.

“Baby, I don’t think he meant that you needed to  _ physically _ hold me here…”

“But ‘m not strong enough to carry you back yet.”

Takumi’s face ignited. Did Leo really tell their son that he needed to be  _ physically carried  _ back to their room? They were going to have words about  _ that  _ one as soon as Forrest went to bed.

Leo came back about half an hour later, and by that point Takumi was about ready to tear his hair out from sheer boredom. Forrest had fallen asleep on his chest, so he couldn’t even get up and walk around the room. His husband came into the room carrying a tray of books and Miso soup -- His way of apologizing for manhandling him earlier.

Leo set it down, careful of their sleeping son, and Takumi immediately picked up the spoon. He hadn’t realized it, but he was  _ starving _ .

“How are you feeling?” Leo pressed the back of his hand against Takumi’s forehead as he ate.

“... I’m still mad at you.”

Leo climbed into bed with him and draped an arm around him. “That’s not really what I meant, but I know.”

“Who’s watching Kiragi?”

“I asked Camilla to take him earlier this morning because I knew you’d be stubborn.”

He snorted. “You know, ‘handling an unruly toddler’ doesn’t count if you just hand him off to your sister.”

“I’m going to get him! I just wanted to make sure that you were okay first.”

“I’ll be better once this is all over and you can stop coddling me.”

“Please, you love being fussed over.”

He just pursed his lips in response. He wasn’t going to lie, he did kind of enjoy the attention… But he hated being bored more.

“... What books did you bring me?” There were several on the tray of varying sizes. A couple were rather thick, and one or two were about the size Forrest was reading these days.

“A few war histories, a book on philosophy, and a couple of things you can read with Forrest in case he wakes up.”

He sighed. “Alright, you really know me too well. I’ll stay put.”

Leo kissed him on the forehead once again before he climbed out of bed. “I’ll bring Kiragi by a little later. I don’t want him catching anything, but we can at least say hi.”

“Promise?”

Leo chuckled. “You’re such a mother hen.”

“I am not!”

“Mhmm. Just call for me if you need anything, I’ll be right down the hall.”

“Alright, alright…”

“... I love you. Even though you’re being stubborn.”

Takumi stuck out his tongue in response. “I love you too, even though you’re being a total ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to an ask on my Tumblr.


	6. In Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant Tags: Omegaverse, Heat Sex, Referenced mPreg, Omega!Takumi, Alpha!Leo, Modern AU

Takumi heaved a sigh and settled down on the couch as their toddler played quietly with some blocks on the living room floor.. He glanced up wearily at the clock. It was almost five… Leo was usually home around five thirty, and he liked to have dinner ready for his mate when he got home. But maybe he could just sneak in  _ one  _ moment of peace while Forrest was occupied. He’d barely gotten a moment to himself between the housework and Forrest. In fact he was still wearing his pajamas: An old button down of Leo’s and an unflattering pair of flannel pants.

He grabbed the TV remote and flipped it to whatever child friendly show was currently on and he quietly tried to make his way toward the kitchen. Unfortunately the show wasn’t quite distracting enough to warrant Forrest’s full attention, and he grabbed Takumi by the pant leg as he passed by.

“Papa no!”

“Forrest, come on!” He laughed as the toddler wrapped his stubby little arms around his leg. “Your father is going to be home soon, don’t you want dinner to be done for him? You can even see me from the kitchen, baby.”

He pouted, and squeezed tighter.

“But Papa!” He whined, squeezing as tightly as he could.

Takumi sighed and picked the cranky boy up in his arms. He immediately quieted down and nestled his face against Takumi’s neck, thumb in his mouth. Forrest was growing into a rather clingy child -- Takumi was starting to worry he wouldn’t grow out of it. Leo kept telling him not to worry about it, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Maybe if someone had gone down for his nap he would be so tired, hmm?”

He bounced slightly and hummed an old Hoshidan lullaby his mother used to sing for him when he was a child. Within minutes Forrest was fast asleep in his arms, and Takumi muted the TV and tucked him in on the couch, so he could still watch him from the kitchen while he cooked.

He made his way back toward the kitchen so he could start dinner, making a mental note to turn the heater off. Sure the fall weather had been pretty warm, but he was absolutely  _ burning  _ up. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt in an attempt to stave off the heat.

It wasn’t getting any better, but he just assumed it was hot flashes. He’d gotten them all the time when he was pregnant. He reached up to grab a pot out of the top cupboard, reaching way up on his tiptoes when his knees went weak under him and he toppled to the ground. The pot clambered to the tile next to him and he curled up in a ball, suddenly shivering and feverish.

A startled cry sounded from the living room, followed by a series of sniffles and whines. Takumi tried to push himself to his feet, but he only got as far as kneeling before he was forced to give up. His legs were complete jelly.

“D-Don’t worry, baby… P-Papa is just…” He was panting heavily now, head swimming. Then he felt it: The telltale wetness soaking the backs of his thighs. “ _ Fuck…” _

His brain was going hazy. He had to stop himself from slipping his hand past his waistband for a little relief. This was his first heat in awhile and he wouldn’t be surprised if the entire neighborhood could smell him right now.

_ When was Leo going to be home again? _

He reached for his phone through the fog and his quaking hands nearly dropped it trying to unlock it. He did his best to ignore the wailing toddler in the  background, and called up the first number that came to mind. He had to stop three times because his trembling fingers kept punching in the wrong numbers, but he eventually managed it.

_ Just please pick up. _

_ “Takumi? Is everything alright, I can hear Forrest crying?” _

He sighed in relief as the soft voice of Mikoto came through the line.

“E-Everything’s fine, mama… I-I need you to come… C-Come pick him up…” His voice was shaking just as badly as his hands it seemed.

She must have heard it in his voice, because she didn’t ask any more questions.

_ “Alright, I’ll be over in a few.” _

He set the phone on the floor beside him carelessly and slowly dragged himself into the living room, one inch at a time. Forrest immediately climbed down from the couch and toddled unsteadily over to him. His face was red and twisted; Upset tears still streamed down his face.

“Shh, i-it’s okay, baby…” Forrest was something to focus on, at least. Something to keep his mind from drifting to his completely ruined underwear or his erection or the need to tear his clothing off. He shivered as his body was wracked with another wave of arousal, and his brain turned to mush inside of his head.

He rolled onto his back and whimpered pathetically. Even the air around him seemed to be boiling. With every wave of sensation he arched his back off of the  ground, and his resolve not to touch himself came a little closer to breaking.

_ I can’t. Not in front of Forrest.  _ He kept repeating to himself like a mantra. The boy was already confused and terrified, he didn’t need to be traumatized by  _ that _ as well.

He had no idea how much longer it was later, but the scent of his Alpha hit his nose and he whined needily.

“L-Leo!” He called out desperately. His fingers were already preemptively working at the buttons of his shirt. “N-Need..!”

Leo -- along with his mother -- came barreling through the door. Mikoto plucked Forrest out of his arms and his Alpha scooped him up and carried him toward the bedroom.

“Why didn’t you tell me your heat was coming?” He growled. It sent a shiver down Takumi’s spine.

“D-Didn’t know..!” He barely managed to stutter out.

He didn’t have to worry about tearing his clothes off anymore, because Leo did it for him. The second the bedroom door shut behind them his Alpha threw him down on the bed and ripped them from his body. Takumi parted his legs and arched his back, absolutely ready for anything and everything Leo was ready to do.

His mate’s clothes were disposed of in a similar manner. There were no more words exchanged. There never were. It was all primal: Grunting, growling, whimpering, moaning… He was putty in his Alpha’s hands.

Leo grabbed him by the waist and buried himself up to the knot in one thrust. Takumi’s eyes rolled back in his head and the relief hit him. He  _ needed  _ this. He  _ needed  _ to be fucked and knotted until he was good and full and heavy with Alpha’s pups.

He wrapped his legs around Leo’s waist and he wanted to scream it aloud, but he could barely put together a coherent thought as each thrust wracked his body with pleasure. Leo sunk his teeth into his bond scar and Takumi blacked out for a second on complete overload. He came all over his chest.

_ “Mine.”  _ His Alpha growled; It was the only coherent thing he could say.

Takumi whimpered and nodded in response, bearing his neck once again to show his assent. The blonde bit again, knot swelling as he reaffirmed their bond for the second time that night.

His eyes fluttered shut contentedly and he sighed. Being knotted was like coming up for air, and both of their heads were able to clear for a few minutes as the flow of pheromones abated slightly.

“... You didn’t tell me your heat was this close. I would have stayed home from work with you. We could have called someone to take Forrest sooner.”

“I didn’t know! I haven’t had a heat in almost two  _ years  _ Leo, it’s a lot less predictable now!”

The last time he’d been in heat was when they’d conceived Forrest. It usually took an Omega’s body quite a while to return to normal after a pregnancy, so he hadn’t had one since. Because of that, he had no way of knowing when the next one was coming.

“Perhaps it’s time to start the suppressants again? Now that your heat is back the doctor will okay you to go back to work, right?”

“I don’t know…” He sighed. He’d been itching to get back to it, but he wasn’t allowed on suppressants until Forrest was eating solid foods... and even then he was supposed to wait until his first heat to make sure everything was normal. But still… “Forrest is still so young, you know? I don’t think I’m ready quite yet.”

Leo kissed him gently.

“No worries, love. I’m more than capable of supporting you and the little one if you’d rather stay home full time.”

He laughed and kissed his Alpha back. “I don’t know about that just yet… Besides, we have to wait and make sure we don’t have another little one on the way after this, don’t we?”

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Are we ready for another one?”

Takumi rubbed his flat stomach fondly. Though he’d  _ finally  _ gotten back down to his pre-pregnancy figure and he lamented losing it again, he liked the idea of a second child.

“I don’t know, I think we’ve been doing pretty well with Forrest so far. And I’ve always wanted a whole litter of my own.”

Leo groaned on top of him. The knot was already starting to go down, and he could feel his pheromones ramping back up. Looks like the time for talking was coming to a close.

“Don’t worry, love. I don’t think that’s going to be a problem at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a response to an ask on my Tumblr. Also I'm marking this story complete, but I can and probably will add more to it later if I get more asks in the future.


	7. Mama Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a request for some cute Forrest and Kiragi sibling dynamic, and I must admit that I'm a sucker for (mostly) happy family Leokumis.
> 
> Relevant Tags: Omegaverse, Alpha!Leo, Omega!Takumi, Mama Bear Takumi, Alpha!Kiragi, Omega!Forrest, mentioned sexual harassment

He wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting when he arrived at the school. Maybe something about their youngest son goofing off in class, or interrupting the teacher, or heck even getting caught cutting last period. What he didn’t expect was to see his son’s blonde hair and clothes stained with mud, or the beginnings of a black eye marring his tanned skin.

“Kiragi! Gods, what happened to you?”

His son was sitting in one of the chairs in the school’s office, arms crossed and fuming. Takumi knelt down in front of him and pulled his chin up so he could get a better look at the bruise forming around his left eye. There was also a bit of blood on his lip and it was slightly swollen.

“Papa! Stop, I’m fine!” He swatted the hand away testily.

Takumi sighed. He didn’t seem too hurt at least, aside from the split lip and black eye. And his irritable attitude. But he’d been a bit of a pain ever since he presented as an Alpha, and what fourteen year old boy wasn’t?

“What happened?” He turned to the principal. It wasn’t a question, he was far too furious to be polite. His baby was bloodied and hurt and he  _ demanded  _ answers.

“We would prefer to wait until your mate arrives.”

“You’re making Leo leave work for whatever this is?” He growled deep in his throat. “What, you think I’m not capable of handling my son because I’m not an Alpha?”

The man shuffled uncomfortably under his indignant glare. He probably wasn’t used to taking the full brunt of a mother’s fury; The school explicitly tried to deal with Alpha or Beta parents first, and tended to leave Omegas out of the equation. It was such a ridiculous policy; He didn’t even work, and Leo couldn’t leave his job for every little incident. Hell, he and Leo had fought tooth and nail to get them to call him at all for situations like this.

“No, of course not but--”

“I got in a fight, papa.” Kiragi interrupted quickly, probably to stop the brewing storm. Once he got started, there was no stopping him, really.

“Well I can  _ see  _ that kiddo!” He turned back around toward his son, exasperated. “What was the fight about?”

The principal felt the need to intervene once again, clearing his throat and standing a little straighter.

“Your son attacked another student.”

He glanced quickly between Kiragi and the principal, and tried to keep his voice under control.

“Why did you do that?”

“He was harassing Forrest, papa! They cornered him in the bathroom and tried flipping up his dress!”

His eyes softened, and all of his rage immediately melted away.

“Be that as it may, we do not find this kind of behavior acceptable and--”

Aaaaand then it was back again. Tenfold.

“Wait… You’re  _ punishing _ Kiragi for defending his brother? What about the boys harassing my son? Why aren’t they here?”

“Kiragi was the one who instigated the fight.”

“And the people who harassed my son? Where are they?”

“We’ll be dealing with them separately.”

“You mean you’ll be going easy on them! What, because Forrest is an Omega it’s okay if he gets  _ assaulted _ on school grounds?! So what if he likes dressing like a girl, that doesn’t mean people get to treat him like shit!”

He was  _ vibrating  _ with rage, fists balled up at his sides and face flushed as he continued his tirade. The principal looked incredibly uncomfortable as he continued laying into him, spitting out every curse word and insult under the sun. He was a good deal taller than Takumi, but he was so angry that he couldn’t appreciate the comedy in a short little Omega like him craning his neck to yell directly in this Alpha’s face.

“--I have half a mind to-!”

He barely noticed the arrival of his mate in his righteous anger.

“Takumi! Takumi, love, what are you doing?” Leo all but ran into the room and grabbed him by the shoulders. He gently pulled him away from the man.

“Some boys  _ assaulted  _ Forrest, and Kiragi is getting punished for it!”

“Now that’s not--” The principal tried to defend himself, but Takumi interrupted him.

“ _ Shut up!”  _ He snarled. “I have had just about  _ enough  _ of Alphas like you! This is the  _ third time  _ Forrest has been harassed and your spineless administration has done  _ nothing! _ ”

“Shhh,” Leo leaned in close and nipped the back of his neck gently. The Omega whined in protest, but he did calm down marginally. “Takumi, why don’t you take Kiragi home, okay? I’ll handle things from here.”

“Leo, you don’t need to handle this for me.”

“I know you’re more than capable, love… But you really should get Kiragi’s eye treated before it starts swelling too much.”

“Fine.” He finally acquiesced. “But I’m taking Forrest home too. Gods forbid the school encounter another  _ incident  _ involving our children today. Come on Kiragi, we’re going.”

He nearly marched down the hall to Forrest’s classroom to grab him himself, but the woman manning the desk had the good sense to just call him to the office over the intercom.

There were a few minutes of impatient foot tapping -- and him not-so-subtly trying to listen through the door -- until Forrest arrived.

“Papa, what’s going on?” Their eldest son asked uncertainty as he came down the hall with his backpack.

“Nothing, baby. We’re going home early. Do you have all of your stuff?”

He nodded and Takumi marched out to the car, grumbling to himself about “how Leo was going to go too easy on that spineless principal”.

It was a very short, very tense drive home. He could see Kiragi twiddling his thumbs in the back through the rearview mirror. Forrest must have realized what had transpired, because he was also quiet as a mouse and staring intently down at his lap.

They’d just pulled into the driveway when he finally spoke up.

“Papa? Is Kiragi in trouble for fighting?”

“What? What gave you that idea?”

“You just seem really upset about it, is all… Look, it’s not his fault.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’m not mad at him. I’m proud of him, actually.” He turned around to face them as best he could from the front seat of the car. “In fact, why don’t we all go do something fun tomorrow? Whatever you guys want, you’ve earned it.”

Their faces lit up; Kiragi nodded eagerly and Forrest just beamed at him from the back seat. “Alright, papa!”

They both grabbed their backpacks and ran inside. Or, Kiragi ran. Forrest did his best to keep up, but he still wasn’t too used to wearing heels around.

Takumi took the moment alone by himself to cool down. As angry as he was at the school, he didn’t want to let it affect his children.

Takumi paused outside of the bathroom when he finally entered the house. Forrest was dabbing at Kiragi’s eye with some disinfectant and an ice pack, and Takumi couldn’t help eavesdropping on their conversation.

“You know you didn’t have to get in a fight over it.”

“Of course I did! That guy can’t go around harassing my brother like that!”

“But you got hurt! Because of me!”

“You should see what I did to him!”

Takumi smiled as their eldest son laughed himself silly over the joke. He could just see Kiragi’s goofy little smile in his mind’s eye. Once the injuries were all taken care of they all settled into the livingroom and more or less went about their usual post-school routine.

Leo arrived home about a half an hour later. Kiragi had fallen asleep beside him watching TV and Forrest had just finished explaining to him what exactly had happened at school. It was more or less what Kiragi had already told him with a few added details.

As soon as his mate walked through the door though he excused himself went to their bedroom. They shut the door behind them, so the kids wouldn’t hear unless they came snooping. Leo dropped down onto the bed and sighed.

“I cannot believe they pulled me out of work for  _ this. _ ”

“Is your boss that upset? I told them that they didn’t have to call you over this...”

“It’ll be fine. And it’s probably a good thing they did call me, I thought you were going to bite that man’s head off! If I were any later I think they would have been calling security on you!”

“Can you blame me? Forrest has been getting harassed for  _ weeks  _ and the only person getting in trouble for it is Kiragi.”

“Maybe we should stop letting him dress like that when he goes to school.”

“Leo,” He said sternly. “Don’t even start.”

“It’s just a suggestion! He keeps getting teased! He’s sixteen, kids are cruel. Do you remember the kind of shit I used to say to you when we were in high school?”

“Yes, you were an asshole. But that doesn’t mean our son should have to change! He likes wearing dresses and doing his hair and makeup, so what?”

“He already has to deal with being an Omega, do you want another target on his back?”

“Are you saying that there’s something  _ wrong  _ with being an Omega?”

“Love… You know that’s not what I meant. Life is already hard for him, why should he make it harder for himself?”

“I just…” He sighed. “I just want our son to be himself. If that means I have to scream at the school administration until I’m blue in the face then so be it. Besides, if they aren’t flipping his skirt up in the bathroom then it’ll be something else. Maybe that really cute Alpha from his history class will corner him right before they go home for the weekend, make him think he’s going to ask him out on a date like he wanted, but then just ask how much it is for a blowjob  _ right in front of his very protective older brother. _ ”

“Hey, I only did that on a dare! And don’t act so innocent, we both know you were  _ actually  _ blowing Alphas in the bathroom”

“Not for money! I wasn’t a damn prostitute! And you’re lucky Ryoma didn’t  _ kill  _ you for that one! Though that split lip did look good on you.”

Leo pulled him down onto his lap and kissed him.

“I cannot believe you still agreed to go on a date with me after that.”

“Neither can I, frankly.” He rested his forehead against Leo’s neck and sighed. “So, what’s going to happen to Kiragi?”

“Two days suspension. It was originally going to be a week, but I guess you scared him.”

He hummed thoughtfully. “Hunting season is coming up. Maybe I’ll take Kiragi out with the bows?”

“You’re rewarding him?”

“Of course! You think Mama punished Ryoma for kicking your ass?”

“I… Had been hoping something like that had occurred.”

Takumi just laughed. “Nope, she took us all out to dinner after that one!”

He nuzzled the side of Leo’s neck. There were a million things that still needed done, but he allowed his Alpha a few minutes to hold him and unwind from the day. He waited until the tension in his mate’s shoulders relaxed a bit before he spoke again.

“So, I really scared the principal that much?” Something about a six foot tall, snobby Alpha being intimidated by him was entertaining.

“He was positively terrified of you, love. Can’t say I blame him either, how long were you yelling at him before I showed up?”

“Oh I don’t know, a minute or two? I can’t believe they called you! I can handle disciplining my own child without your help!”

“You don’t need to tell me that, dear. I’m fully aware of what you’re capable of.” His tone became more serious, and Leo squeezed him tight. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He found Leo’s hand with his own and squeezed once.

“Lucky for you, I’m not going anywhere.”

They heard a shout from down the hall. Kiragi had apparently woken up from his nap, and now he and Forrest were loudly bickering over him drooling on one of Forrest’s hand-embroidered pillows.

He chuckled to himself and stood up.

“One of us should probably go tell Kiragi the bad news.”

“Mm, in a minute, love. Do you really want to walk into that?” Leo wrapped his arms around his waist pulled back down onto the bed with him. “Besides, it’s been awhile since we’ve had a moment like this.”

He settled back down on Leo’s lap and sighed.

“Fine, but you’re responsible for burying the bodies if they kill each other.”

Leo kissed along his neck and pushed the collar of his shirt aside so he could nibble at his bond scar.

“Not a problem, love. We can always make more.”

He laughed in spite of himself.

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too.”


	8. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's not Omegaverse for once! Anyhow I didn't really intend for this to be angsty but it got a little angsty. It's sex with a Possessed Takumi so by it's nature it's a little dubcon-esque.
> 
> I am also aware that I'm posting this just in time for Takumi's birthday sooo... Sorry, bud, we'll get 'em next year.
> 
> Relevant Tags: Possessed!Takumi, Dubcon, Restraints, Brief Amnesia, Some Angst

They seldom spoke about it, but when they did they simply referred to it as if it were a disease. A chronic condition that needed to be dealt with periodically. They’d been dealing with it for so long it had become downright clinical. The fix was easy enough, if temporary. **  
**

It usually took a few months for it to resurface. Occasionally, they managed a year or two. Just long enough to lull them into a false sense of security. Just long enough for them to hope it’d been dealt with permanently… But it always came back.

By this point, they had it down to a science. Takumi would begin showing signs, Niles or Oboro would restrain him, and Leo would drop everything he was doing and take care of it.

Today was no different. His retainer came running down the hall and he knew by the look in his eye. They were only a month out from his last episode, and Leo had to fight back the growing concern that they were becoming more frequent. By the time he got there Takumi was well absorbed into his affliction. Niles had already tied his wrists to the headboard, and the Hoshidan was already snarling and snapping, a faint purple haze tinting the air around him.

Takumi glared as he approached, soft amber irises dyed a piercing red hue, and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot. Niles checked that his hands were secured before he went to wait outside of the door, just in case. They’d tried performing the spell once before with Takumi unbound, but it had only resulted in Leo’s neck nearly being snapped.

“You know, I had hoped we wouldn’t have to do this for awhile.” He grabbed Takumi’s ankle so he couldn’t kick at him as he climbed onto the bed with him.

Takumi growled low in his throat. “Scum… Die…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll have you back to your usual insufferable self soon.”

He quickly pulled Takumi’s pants down to the ankles. The Hoshidan kicked and struggled, but he only succeeded in getting his feet tangled and further incapacitating himself. Leo didn’t even bother with his own pants, merely pulling them down enough to free his cock.

He couldn’t erase the possession completely. Whatever magic this was, it was far more ancient than anything he was familiar with. All he could do was seal it away for a time, but to do that he needed Takumi to let his guard down. He needed to be pliable for the spell to work; The more vulnerable, the better. They’d experimented with this many times over the years, and the fastest way to achieve this result was, to put it crudely, a good, fast fuck.

Leo pushed Takumi’s knees apart and settled in between his thighs. He took a moment to ensure once again that the restraints weren’t coming loose before he reached into the bedside table drawer for the lube.

He thrashed against his restraints, kicking wildly and bucking his hips and snarling at him in that guttural, primal way. Leo did his best to look away as he stuck two slick fingers inside Takumi’s writhing body. It was hard to work him open and keep him still at the same time, but he did his best to ensure his partner wouldn’t be feeling too much pain in the morning.

With that done, Leo slicked up his own cock and firmly grasped him by the ankles. Takumi had managed to kick off his pants and he was twisting to try and kick him.

This was the part Leo always hated. He pushed Takumi’s ankles back by his ears to stop him from knocking the wind out of him. The Hoshidan was muttering “Die… Scum… Die…” under his breath as Leo lined their bodies up and pushed inside of him in one stroke.

Takumi arched his back and gasped underneath him, and now safely assured that there would be no more kicking Leo moved his fingers to the archer’s temples. His eyes flickered from red back to amber for just a split second, which was enough for Leo to know that there was going to be an opening.

He took a few long, slow thrusts, and increased the tempo at a measured rate until the possessed man beneath him stopped flinging curses at him and started moaning. He kept going until he stopped thrashing and started moving in time with Leo’s movements.

He couldn’t enjoy it, though. He spent the entire time intently focused on Takumi’s face, and murmuring the beginnings of an incantation under his breath. It wasn’t purely physical, he was sending out tendrils, feeling the essence of Takumi’s mind. Finding the weak spots, plugging the holes, binding the darkness as Takumi opened himself up to him.

Finally, he got the moment he was waiting for.

“... Leo..!” He moaned, and when he opened his eyes they were almost wholly amber again.

He snapped his hips forward a last time and spent his full focus on his task. He plunged as deep into Takumi’s mind as he would allow him, getting as close to the source of the possession as he possibly could and sealing it away with a word.

The purple haze faded away.

Takumi screamed, clawed at his restraints, banged his head against the pillow wildly before he passed out beneath him.

Leo untied his hands and pulled the blanket over their bodies. It was an exhausting process, and there was no satisfaction in it for either of them. He made himself decent and fell asleep.

* * *

 

He was violently jarred awake a few hours later by Takumi’s flailing. The man in question stumbled out of bed wildly, eyes wide as he tripped over himself and tumbled to the floor.

“S-Scum!” He shouted loudly. Leo shot up, back rigid and tense as he watched the panic fill his eyes. “What have you done to me?!”

He was still completely naked from the waist down and desperately trying to cover himself up. Leo kicked himself for not dressing him before he fell asleep, but it had completely slipped his mind. He frantically grasped for something on the floor beside him, but he grabbed nothing but a handful of carpet.

“What have you done with my bow?!”

Leo held up his hands as non threateningly as he possibly could.

“I’m not going to hurt you, remember?”

Takumi quickly pushed himself back into a corner and spent several moments wildly looking around the room. Leo didn’t dare move for fear of driving him into even further panic. No, he would just have to wait it out.

After a minute or two, hints realization slowly began to replace the sheer terror. Leo slowly got out of bed and knelt before him on the ground. Every move had to be deliberate. If he moved too quickly Takumi would just regress. He carefully brought his hand up to Takumi’s face and cupped his cheek gently.

“You remember me, right? You wouldn’t forget your husband?” The Hoshidan’s eyes softened just a fraction. “Come back to me, my love.”

Finally, everything clicked into place. He sighed and leaned into Leo’s touch.

“Gods, Leo… I do this every time don’t I?”

“Don’t be ashamed, it’s completely normal to have slight amnesia after being subjected to a spell like that one.”

“I don’t just forget you… I see all of this Nohrian furniture and your blonde hair and I feel like I’ve been kidnapped.”

Leo picked him up and carried him back over to the bed.

“I’m sorry you have to keep going through this. I wish I were better…” He brushed back his silver bangs and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

“It’s… It’s not your fault that I’m like this. I’m sorry, Leo.”

“Don’t apologize. I love you regardless.”

He spent the next couple of minutes fussing over his husband. Leo helped him pull his pants back on and grabbed him a glass of water.

“... Leo?” He asked quietly after a moment.

“Yes?”

“They’re getting closer together, aren’t they?”

“Don’t think about that right now, you need to rest.” He didn’t want to admit to his husband that he was right: they were getting closer together. This was the third one this year, and they’d  never had a resurgence after only one month before. He was hoping it was just a problem with his spells, maybe whatever magic that was possessing his husband was learning to resist him, and they’d need to change tactics. Maybe his spells had just been weaker, for whatever reason.

In any case, there were a thousand possibilities. He didn’t need to trouble Takumi when there might not even be cause for concern.

He tucked his husband in under the covers, and his silver-haired prince yawned.

“Will you stay with me? At least until I wake up?”

He was already halfway into bed when Takumi asked the question. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a response to an ask on my Tumblr


	9. Vampire Omegaverse Because Why Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I thought it'd be fun to combine the two.
> 
> Relevant Tags: Omegaverse, Vampire AU, Vampire!Leo, Alpha!Leo, Human!Takumi, Omega!Takumi, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking

He was already at a disadvantage, running from a vampire. They were far faster than him, and it was already late into the night so he couldn’t see as well as they could. Most of the mansion lacked a lot of exterior windows, and they were blocked by heavy curtains in the rooms that did have them. Takumi was navigating by a few slivers of moonlight that poked through and the few sporadic candles.

He hadn’t really been focused on navigating, and now he found himself in a dead end hallway. The only room of note in this area was the library, so he ducked into the room in the hopes that there would at least be some good hiding places.

The library was huge -- it was easily one of the largest rooms in this mansion, and it was filled to the brim with all manner of books. The rows of floor-to-ceiling shelves were packed so full that several tomes spilled out onto the floor in little stacks.

He ran between two of the rows and dove behind a nearby sette. His legs could clearly be seen if anyone decided to peek underneath, but it was the best he could do. His cheeks were flushed and his heart was pounding; He did his best to control his breathing as the creak of the floorboards grew louder.

The footsteps stopped.

He covered his mouth with his hand.

He thought foolishly for a moment that his pursuer had moved on, but the blonde just snorted.

“I can smell you, my pet.”

“ _ Damn it! _ ” He swore under his breath.

He dashed around the settee and back into the stacks. The alpha was one row over, but the second he took off the chase was back on. He wasn’t hard to follow: His bare feet smacked loudly against the wood floors. It would be enough for even a regular human to track him.

He glanced over his shoulder as he ran. He caught sight of glowing red eyes just before something slammed into his back and brought him down.

“Let me go!” He kicked at the larger man and tried to crawl away, but a hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back. He flipped over and threw a punch, but the Alpha easily caught his hand and pinned his wrists to the ground.

“I win.” He smirked. His fangs were on full display, glinting in the candlelight.

“Leo!” He tried to buck the Alpha off of him, but it was like trying to move a boulder. “No fair! You cheated!”

“Cheated? My dear Takumi, I can’t believe you would accuse me of such a thing!” He said in mock surprise.

“I thought we agreed that you weren’t allowed to use your vampire speed!”

“You simply told me to catch you. And I did.”

“Fine!” He huffed, stretching his neck out so the bruised and scarred flesh was fully exposed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Oh Love,” Leo grabbed him by the chin so he could look him in the eyes. “How can I enjoy my meal when you’re looking so dour?”

“You cheated and you know it!”

“Alright maybe I did.” He grinned shamelessly down at him. Sometimes he really just wanted to punch this Alpha in the face. “And now that I have you in my  _ evil  _ vampiric clutches I get to have my way with you.”

He rolled his eyes, but he played along.

“Oh of course.”

The blonde leaned in close enough for his teeth to scrape his neck, and he shivered.

“Your heat is coming in a few days isn’t it? I’ll have to drink up while I can.”

“G-Geez!” He tried covering his face so his blush wasn’t on full display, but with his arms pinned he didn’t have anywhere to hide. “How do you know this stuff?!”

“Vampire senses, Love.” Leo unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open. “Are you sure you want me to drink tonight? Won’t you be weak for your heat?”

Takumi shook off Leo’s grip on his wrists and gently caressed his cheek.

“I don’t want you to go into town if you don’t have to. It’s scary enough that you’ll have to hunt for the whole week!”

“Don’t worry about me my dear. I’ve been doing this for quite awhile. I won’t get caught.” Leo covered his hand with his own and kissed his palm.

“I know…” He sighed shakily and closed his eyes. “I know.”

Leo nuzzled the bond scar on the left side of his neck. It was a gnarly mark, at least if he didn’t compare it to the side Leo fed from. His fangs cut deep and Takumi swore it was over a year later and it was  _ still  _ healing.

When he was satisfied that Takumi had calmed down enough he moved to the right side.

“It’s probably a good thing your heat is coming. We need to let this heal up a bit.”

He couldn’t help laughing in spite of himself.

“Stop worrying about me Leo!” He said, fully aware of the hypocrisy. “Weren’t you about to have your way with me?”

“Patience, Takumi. You know I like to play with my food first.”

“Well your food is going to get bored and go to bed if you don’t get on with it.”

Leo snorted and nudged Takumi’s chin to the side once again. He gasped as the fangs pierced his skin and the venom made his muscles go weak. He tangled his fingers in the blonde’s hair and held on for dear life.

He was just starting to feel lightheaded when the Alpha detached from his neck. Leo licked up the last few drops and then wiped the excess blood from his chin with the back of his hand. It was still so bizarre to see his mate lapping hungrily at his blood like that. His head lolled to the side and he closed his eyes just so he wouldn’t have to look at it.

“Takumi?”

“I-I’m okay. I didn’t faint.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Leo picked him gently up off the floor and carried him back through the library to their bedroom. It was pretty late by human standards, and that combined with the sudden blood loss meant that he could barely keep his eyes open. Leo tucked him under the covers and bandaged his neck up so he wouldn’t get any blood on the sheets.

“When will you be back?” He asked sleepily. At this point Takumi was barely awake.

Leo kissed him on the forehead in response. “I’m not going anywhere tonight, Love.”

He yawned. “You’re just going to watch me sleep?”

“Someone has to make sure you don’t keel over.”

“Creep.” He shut his eyes and burrowed under the covers. Distantly, he heard Leo chuckle.

“Good night, Takumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to an ask on my Tumblr.


	10. March 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I received a request for Takumi giving birth, and although I'm hella tokophobic I have such a soft spot for pregnant Takumi. And fluffy Leokumis are always my jam soooooo...

He frowned at the couch and pushed it another inch to the left. He’d noticed it a few nights ago, when Leo finally let him cook dinner after nearly a month of sitting around in bed doing nothing. The couch was ever so slightly off center, and it’d been grating on his nerves ever since. Takumi took a step back and examined the offending piece of furniture again.

_ It’s still wrong… _

Maybe if he could get it just a quarter of an inch to the right… He swore this baby was driving him absolutely crazy. Eight months ago if he’d seen the couch just barely askew he probably wouldn’t have even noticed, let alone cared. He couldn’t help himself now, everything had to be in its place before their baby arrived.

He waddled back over to the left side of the couch this time and did his best to scoot it back to the right a bit. His stomach kept getting in the way and the baby kept kicking him.

“Shh, calm down kiddo. We’re almost done.”

The front door opened just as he leaned into the couch. He was so startled that he moved it a good couple of inches instead of his intended fraction of an inch. The feet scraped along the hardwood floor and he winced at the sound.

“Takumi I’m ho-- What are you doing?!”

Leo dropped his coat and bag on the floor right where he was standing. He didn’t even bother closing the door before he rushed over and grabbed him by the arm.

“The couch was in the wrong place!” He whined as his Alpha gently pulled him back against his chest. He’d been hoping to get this done before his mate got home and scolded him, but he must have lost track of time.

“I can move the couch, love. You’re supposed to be on bedrest!”

“You never move it right…” He mumbled. He knew he was probably being unreasonable in forcing Leo to move the couch ten times in the past month, but every time the Alpha moved it the damn thing seemed to be  _ more  _ off center!

Leo placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed gently. “Hey there little guy, has your mama been pushing you too hard today?”

The baby kicked against his hand and Takumi flinched. Leo smiled, amused. If only the bastard knew just how painful those cute little kicks were.

“How have you two been?”

“Exhausted, mostly. I haven’t been able to sleep at all, and he hasn’t calmed down at all.”

“I’m sure he’s just excited to meet us, right baby?” He rubbed little circles over his stomach and for the first time that day he seemed to relax. “C’mon, you should sit down.”

Leo guided him down onto the couch, then dropped heavily down next to him. It always amazed him, how Leo could be gentle one second and rough and careless the next. Takumi wriggled under his arm and rested his head on his chest. It was a little awkward with his huge belly, but he was getting used to it.

“How was work?”

His mate let out a heavy sigh. “It doesn’t matter, I’m home now.”

Leo stroked his hair gently. He whined a little; He knew Leo hated his job, but now more than ever they needed it to support the baby. Especially since Takumi wouldn’t be working for awhile. He just wished Leo would talk about it; He was far too good at bottling his emotions up. But nothing got his mate to shut down faster than pushing the subject, so he just had to help in whatever way he could.

“Do you want me to start dinner now?”

“Oh no, you’re going right back to bed. You shouldn’t be up at all!”

Takumi pouted. “You never let me do anything! You work so hard, you shouldn’t have to cook and clean for me, too.”

Leo picked him up delicately and carried him back to bed. “Don’t be ridiculous. You know what the doctor said, you need rest! You wouldn’t want to hurt the baby would you?”

“No…”

“Besides, there’ll be plenty of time for you to take care of me after he’s born.”

Leo gently laid him down among the mess of sheets and shirts he’d been slowly compiling into a nest. He spent most of his days in bed, alone, so it was comforting to be surrounded by things that smelled like Leo. Sometimes mama or Sakura came by to help him out around the house, but Sakura and her mate had their first child recently and mama lived too far to come every day.

So, saying he was lonely was an understatement. Leo turned his back to go, and Takumi knew he was only going to be in the kitchen, but he called him back anyways.

“Wait, Leo!”

“Yes, love?”

“Can… Can I have your shirt?” Alpha’s smell always made him feel better, and Leo had been wearing it all day. He could replace it with one of the shirts in his nest that had lost its scent. The blonde rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the article of clothing.

“I’m running low on shirts, can I wash some of the ones you have in your nest?” He tossed the white button down his way.

Takumi caught the shirt and buried his nose in it immediately. It set his nerves at ease, at least for a minute.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

He took a second to admire his mate’s toned chest and back as he walked down the hall. While he was gone Takumi slowly plucked a few of his work shirts out of his nest that had lost their scent and set them aside so they could be washed.

Then, he quickly shed his uncomfortable clothing and pulled Leo’s shirt on. His mate was a good foot taller than him, so all of his shirts were long enough to come down to his mid-thigh. The waistband of his sweatpants had been digging into his stomach for an hour now, so he disposed of those along with his underwear. He was so big all of his clothing was getting too small and very uncomfortable. Even his pregnancy clothing.

About ten minutes later Leo came back in to check up on him. He rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to make sure I’m in bed.”

“Oh? Then why weren’t you in bed when I got home?”

“I’m bored, Leo! And if I can’t leave the house then I might as well get it ready for the baby.”

“We still have another month, Takumi. Come on, you can do this for another month… The doctor said-”

“I know what the doctor said! I was there too you know, you don’t have to keep reminding me!”

Male Omegas notoriously had high risk pregnancies, and he was apparently no exception. They’d both known that it was a possibility when they’d started trying, but that didn’t make it any less scary. The first few months had been tense, to say the least. Any perceived irregularity caused him to cry and yell and generally become an emotional wreck until Leo called the doctor and confirmed that everything was still fine.

Boy was he glad when they were done with that.

He must have visibly tensed up at the memory, because Leo crawled into bed with him and kissed him gently.

“Everything’s fine, love. Don’t worry about a thing.”

“I just want this baby to come already. I’m sick of being a fat cow!”

“Oh come on love, you’re beautiful.” He ran his hands over his belly and stroked over his sensitive nipples. He was extremely self-conscious about his formerly flat-chest, but Leo seemed to love his tiny breasts.

“Ngh… Leo..! You know we can’t have sex anymore..!”

Leo took one of his nipples into his mouth and nipped gently. “I know, love. I know. That doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel good.”

He kissed his way down his chest and hovered for a moment over his belly. He planted a quick kiss just above his belly button and laughed as the baby kicked in his direction.

“Alright little one, let your mama rest. I’m going to go check on dinner.”

They ate dinner in bed as usual and Leo grabbed his laptop from his bag so they could watch TV. It was some stupid cooking show that they’d decided on just for background noise. When he’d finished eating Leo helped him lie down on his side, and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Leo growled low and deep in his throat, almost akin to purring. All of the tension melted from his shoulders and the show in the background faded out as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

He woke up a few hours later, absolutely wracked with pain. He could barely breathe, the only air entering his lungs was coming in through short, shallow pants.

He nudged his mate awake, panting and crying. “L-Leo! Leo I t-think something might be wrong…”

His Alpha was immediately up. “What’s the matter? What can I do?”

He squeezed tightly as another wave of pain washed over him. “I-I don’t know.”

Then he finally realized that sheets were wet and sticky underneath him.

“I-I think... the baby might be coming.”

“It’s early, are you sure?”

He nodded vigorously as another contraction stole his voice. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned deep in his throat.

Leo took him by the hand, got him dressed, and slowly walked him toward the front door where he grabbed their hospital bag and keys.

“It’ll be alright, Takumi. I’ll call our family as soon as we get to the hospital, okay? Just hang on.”

He was amazed by his mate’s composure. It was reassuring, but that all dissolved the second they were in the car on their way to the hospital. They’d barely turned out of their own street when the calme facade started to crumble and his mate’s panic started to shine through as well.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” He shouted as they hit another red light and had to slam to a stop. Takumi grabbed his seatbelt desperately. “It’s the middle of the damn night why the  _ fuck  _ are all of the lights red?”

“You know, yelling at them won’t make them change any faster!”

The blonde looked both ways down the empty street.

“Don’t you dare even think about running it.”

“When did you become such a stickler for the rules?” He asked it sarcastically, but at least he stopped trying to get them both killed.

“I’m sorry, would you prefer we get to the hospital in the back of an ambulance?”

“I cannot believe that you have the energy to be snarky with me right now!”

The light turned green and Leo sped off once again. They made it to the hospital pretty quickly, it being the dead of night and all, in spite of the numerous red lights and other obstacles.

He was admitted immediately, and before he knew it he was lying in a hospital bed, wearing one of their cheap hospital gowns, and waiting for the doctor to get there. Leo was pacing the perimeter of the room, occasionally barking at the Omega nurses or outright growling at the Alphas. They learned pretty quickly to steer clear and let their Omega colleagues handle anything that required coming within five feet of him.

The pain was getting more frequent, and every whimper or cry he let out had his Alpha bolting back to his side. He was sweating and crying and he couldn’t breathe properly.

“I-Is… The doctor h-here yet?” He felt like they’d been sitting there for an eternity. He was sure he’d broken at least three of Leo’s fingers by this point.

“Not yet, love… Just hang on a little longer.” They were there for almost an hour before the doctor arrived. It made sense, they had to get him out of bed in the middle of the night after all, but both he and Leo were about ready to kill him when he walked through the door.

“It’s about time.” Leo growled when the man finally walked in. Takumi’s grip tightened as the Alpha entered the room. They’d met before at several of his doctor’s appointments, but something in him was instinctively uncomfortable with an Alpha that wasn’t his mate being present. Leo must have picked up on his discomfort, because his mate’s eyes narrowed and he growled deep in his throat.

The doctor stopped in his tracks and raised his hand as non-threateningly as possible.

“Sir, you’re going to have to calm down.”

Takumi whimpered again, and Leo was broken from his spell for just a moment as he looked over to check on him.

“Your mate is scared, you should be comforting him.”

The blonde shook his head and finally relaxed his shoulders. “You’re right, I apologize.”

“Happens all the time.”

Leo took his hand again. He breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his cheek against Leo’s arm.

He couldn’t focus on anything but his pounding heart and his short, panting breaths and the pain. He squeezed his mate’s hand for dear life as several and nurses flitted in and out of the room and the doctor checked his vitals. Suddenly he called something over his shoulder and there was a flurry of movement. The doctor said something to him, but he wasn’t processing. He only heard the words  _ something  _ and  _ wrong. _ Leo’s face went pale and a few nurses started ushering him out of the room.

“A-Alpha..!” He whined pathetically as his mate kicked and fought as he was dragged out of the room. One of the doctors put a mask over his face, and he struggled to stay awake as the edges of his vision went dark.

* * *

 

He woke up with no idea how much time had passed, mouth dry and exhausted. The familiar weight on his stomach was gone too. A searing pain ripped through his abdomen as he tried to sit up, and a nearby nurse had to rush over and push him back down into bed.

“Careful there, you’ll tear your stitches.”

“B-Baby..!” He croaked out, throat scratchy and sore. “My baby? A-And Leo?”

“Your baby is fine. He’s right here, see?” She pushed a small cradle closer to the head of the bed.

“H-He?”

“You had a boy, congratulations!” She lifted the newborn from the cradle and placed him gently in his arms.

He had a tuft of fluffy, silver hair and he was already cleaned up and swaddled in blue blankets. His tiny little features twisted up and he started crying.

“He’s probably hungry, you should try feeding him.” The nurse helped him shrug off the shoulder of his hospital gown and helped lift him up to feed. His little mouth latched on and he suckled hungrily. It was a weird, but not completely unpleasant.

“He’s so small…” He didn’t even realize he was crying, too. “C-Can Leo come in now?”

“Of course.”

She left the room as Takumi rocked their child back and forth gently. His mate rushed in a moment later. They must have been keeping him in the waiting room for the past couple of hours, and he looked almost as much of a wreck as Takumi felt. His fastidious mate, who never had a hair out of place, was ruffled and unkempt. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was sticking up all over the place, like he’d been running his fingers through it and pulling at it all night.

“You look awful, Leo.”

The Alpha’s eyes widened just a fraction, then he smiled. “You don’t look so good yourself, love. You had me absolutely terrified.”

From what he remembered right before the knocked him out, he had no doubt. Leo looked positively murderous as he was dragged out of the room.

“Look!” He nodded down at their baby. “It’s a boy! We have a baby boy!”

Leo rushed to his side and kissed him on the temple. When he pulled away Takumi could see that he was crying too. Leo, his mate, whom he had seen cry exactly twice before, was crying. He didn’t think it was possible.

“What do you want to name him? Gods, we haven’t even thought of any names!”

Well, they’d thought of some names, but Leo told him that they couldn’t know the perfect one until they’d met him.

“Anything spring to mind?”

“I want you to name him, Leo. Alphas always name the first born in my family.”

He took a long hard look down at his sleeping, peaceful face.

“Forrest.”

Takumi leaned his head against his mate’s arm and yawned. “It’s perfect.”


	11. What Sets Your Mind at Ease

He’d barely managed to get any sleep after he’d woken up from his general anesthetic, and nurses and doctors were flying in and out of the room for the rest of the day to ensure he and Forrest were fine. He was grateful... But  _ damn _ was it exhausting.

He hadn’t exactly been blind to the fact that no Alpha doctors had been hanging around his room since, but he hadn’t really questioned it. Or cared. He was feeling so awful and disgusting that he really didn’t mind the lack of Alphas judging him. Besides, Leo didn’t leave his side, and his mate was really the only Alpha he needed around right now.

It’d been a frustrating day of resting where he could between a crying newborn and nurses taking his blood pressure, but now that night was falling and the hospital was settling down he hoped he could get some real sleep in.

It felt like he’d just managed to doze off when Forrest’s piercing screams and cries filled the small room once again, and he had to force himself to sit upright in bed.

“What’s wrong baby? Are you hungry?”

_ Gods, why can’t Alphas breastfeed too? _

He fumbled with the hospital gown for a moment, bleary eyed and completely drained. He attempted to twist around, but it tugged at his stitches and made him gasp. They had him on so many pain killers he’d almost forgotten they were there, but he was feeling the effects now.

Leo had been helping him, but his Alpha wasn’t in the chair by his bedside anymore. Confused, he glanced around the room and forced his sleepy brain to take in his surroundings.

Leo was anxiously pacing the perimeter of the room again, occasionally stopping to try the door handle or check the locks on the windows. What did he expect someone to sneak into a room on the fourth floor of a damn hospital? His mate was fidgeting so much he was surprised he hadn’t noticed it as soon as he’d woken up.

“Leeeeeoo!” He whined impatiently. The faster he soothed Forrest the faster he could get back to sleep, and Leo was holding him up. The blonde stopped immediately and lifted their newborn out of his cradle and into his arms, but he was still visibly agitated.

“What are you doing?” He vaguely remembered his mate doing something similar while he’d been in labor, but he hadn’t really been paying too much attention at the time.

“I’m just making sure.”

“Making sure? Of  _ what?” _

“You know, that you’re both safe.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He yawned. “What could possibly happen to us in a hospital?”

“Anything! There could be a fire, or a robber could come in through the window, or maybe a mass shooter… and don’t even get me started on those Alpha doctors!”

“... You’re being stupid.”

His mate sighed. “I don’t know what's happened to me. Every time I sit down I can’t help but wonder if I  _ really  _ locked the window, or if I’d checked to make sure the door was locked and then I remember that the doors  _ don’t  _ lock and if I fall asleep anyone could come in and I--”

“Leo…” He cut his mate off before he could spiral again. It was enough to make  _ him  _ panic -- Leo  _ never  _ acted like this. He was counting on his Alpha to be the calm, rational one.

“Yeah?”

“Just shut up and get in bed with me.”

Hospitals didn’t exactly give out queen sized beds, so it took a bit of jostling. Leo positioned himself behind him, and Takumi settled comfortably between his legs, back pressed to his chest. Little Forrest was still happily suckling through it all, not a care in the world.

He leaned his head back against his mate’s shoulder and shut his eyes.

“You’re stressing me out. I don’t need you to check windows or growl at doctors, okay? I feel much safer like this.”

“... Of course, love. Whatever sets your mind at ease.”

It was exactly what he needed; To be wrapped up in his mate’s scent and pressed against his warm body. No fussing, no pacing. He’d ensured that; Leo wouldn’t risk waking him up to do it again.

Forrest finished feeding and Leo carefully maneuvered him back into his cradle. Thank the gods, since he was already dozing off again. Leo carefully placed his arms around his waist, careful to avoid the incision.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ wake me up. Not unless an Alpha doctor with a flamethrower comes crawling through that window.”

His Alpha chuckled at is back. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one happens immediately following the chapter where Forrest was born.


	12. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a million reasons to hate camping trips, and only one reason to love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant Tags: Camping sex, PWP, Semi-public sex, risky sex, sex with a chance of getting caught, Leo whines about camping, Takumi is extremely horny (what's new though), Modern AU, Established Relationship
> 
> Wrote this one pretty quick! Hopefully it's coherent. Pretty much just porn without plot, but hey it's not Omegaverse for once! Been awhile since I did that, huh?

He maintained that camping is, was, and always would be pure torture. He could lay out every reason if he wanted to. It would be a bulleted list with headings and subheadings and numbers and categories... Leo knew exactly what it would look like, because he’d done it in the past. A long time ago, when he and Takumi were first married. Highly structured in the beginning, then devolving into a mass of jumbled complaints as the mere concept of spending the night in the woods infuriated him. Hey, he didn’t claim to be perfect.

Reason the first, right at the top of the list: The bugs. He had no idea what it was about his blood, but no matter how much bug spray he put on it was never enough. His hair could be sticky with the stuff and he always came back looking like a picked over mosquito feast. That, and he got to spend the entire weekend smelling like an orange had sex with a lemon and created some unholy citrus fruit baby. And they had to  _ pee  _ out there! Exposing his dick to the blood sucking monster bugs wasn’t appealing to him.   


Reason the second: Sleeping on the ground. He already had enough difficulty falling asleep when he was at home in his bed. Take that away and give him the hard ground and a sleeping bag? Absolutely not. Add in strange animal noises and Hinoka snoring in the next tent over? It was impossible.  


And that was just the big stuff. His miscellaneous complaints included peeing in the woods -- so egregious that it made the list twice. That and campfire smoke getting into his clothes, and the stupid, corny sing-a-longs that no one really wanted to do except for Sakura… He’d come  _ this  _ close to stapling the list to Takumi’s camping bag and never coming on another trip again so long as he lived.   


He was all the way to printing it out, and then Takumi got home from work and started talking ecstatically about how much fun they were going to have together, and how his family loved it when he came on their family camping trip, and how much his mother couldn’t wait to see him again… And, well, he lost the heart. His prickly husband didn’t get excited about many things, and he’d be damned if he was going to be the one to wipe that smile off of his face. He put the list in the shredder, packed his bags, and decided to suck it up for a couple of days. Once a year, every year, for the last decade.  


And that was what led to his current predicament. Lying on the ground with a twig poking his back, half a billion mosquito bites, hair sticky with putrid smelling spray, and Hinoka snoring in the next tent over. Sweaty and gross and not at all happy. And Takumi, of course, was at his side with their lantern on so he could finish the book he’d started on the drive up. At least, that’s what Leo assumed he was doing. His husband hadn’t turned the page for awhile.  


It would probably be best to turn the damn light off since Takumi seemed to be falling asleep, but they were squished into one sleeping bag and he didn’t want to risk waking him up. He covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow and tried to ignore everything. Sleep had to come eventually, right? Even the most severe insomniac could get a couple of hours once they’d been driven to the brink. And hey, the more he slept the quicker this would be over. Just as the sweet merciful blackness came to take him he felt something shift at his side.  


At first he didn’t think anything of it. Snuggling into one sleeping bag was a challenge for two grown men, even if they did buy the biggest one they could find. It was probably just Takumi rolling over so he could sleep. The soft  _ click  _ of the lantern being turned off seemed to back this theory.   


The hand on his stomach wasn’t suspicious at first, either. He referred to Takumi as an “aggressive sleep cuddler.” Sometimes he woke up to the man squeezing him so tight he could barely breathe.  


When said hand slipped under the waistband of his pants… That’s when his sleep deprived brain started suspecting that Takumi wasn’t quite as tired as he’d appeared.  


“Takumi… What are you doing?” He groggily asked, shooing the hand away.  


In response, Takumi swung his leg over his torso and straddled him. The sudden movement tore the sleeping bag wide open. It came undone all at once, filling the mostly quiet air with it’s loud  _ ZIP  _ to protest the abuse. He’d probably broken it if the tearing noises that came with were any indication.   


Well, it looked like they were going shopping for a new sleeping bag… Again… Maybe if Takumi wasn’t too cheap to just spring for something that was actually meant to accommodate two people then they wouldn’t have this problem  _ every damn year _ .   


“Leo… Can we..?”  


There was no ambiguity in what he was asking. His husband was anything but subtle. Takumi ground his hips down in just the right way, the way he knew Leo liked.  


“How are you still  _ this  _ horny? Your family is sleeping ten feet away!” He whispered back.   


His husband always knew exactly how to get him going, with just that little contact he was already semi-hard.  


“C’mon, I can’t help it! Please? I waited until everyone went to sleep.”  


Leo paused for a moment. No lights had gone on in the surrounding tents. Hinoka was  _ still  _ snoring, just as loud as ever, but otherwise things were quiet.   


“Alright, fine.” He grumbled, though he’d be lying if he said he was upset by this turn of events. A little embarrassed maybe, but never upset. “ _ Quietly _ , okay? I don’t want your brother waking up.”   


He couldn’t see Takumi’s broad smile in the dark, but he knew it was there. He felt it in the kiss they shared, and in the energy he moved with. His husband quickly reached into his travel bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. It was medium sized and mostly fresh, and he only knew that because he’d caught Takumi trying to discreetly stuff it into his bag right before they left.  


The pitch blackness was strange. Leo greatly preferred the lights to be on. How could he not? Half the eroticism came from just  _ watching  _ his partner. He was used to seeing every move, every embarrassed blush as Takumi readied himself. There was a lot more fumbling involved now, and every noise was amplified. He knew when Takumi started, because he always whimpered a little when he stuck his fingers inside of himself. He knew when he was done because he could hear his fingers gliding smoothly in and out, with only a gentle  _ squelch _ ing sound.   


There was some fumbling to find where Takumi had put the bottle down, but it didn’t take him nearly as long to coat his hand and bring himself full-mast. He tried to be quick about it, because when Takumi got like this he wasn’t exactly in the mood for waiting.  


He wasn’t sure how no one heard them. He’d instructed Takumi to be quiet, but his husband was often anything but. He tried… Gods, he tried. But those little whimpers and moans always found a way to make it out of his lips whenever he guided him onto his cock. From here there wasn’t much Leo needed to do.  


This was his favorite way to do things, really. Takumi was always so mesmerizing when he was in control. He could get off just watching him, and he often did. But it was dark, so he had to use his imagination a little. It wasn’t hard, they’d done this how many times? How many tents in how many woods in how many years? It was easy to piece the scene together in his mind’s eye. His beautiful husband, eyes closed, silver hair trailing down his back as he bounced on his dick, chasing that relief. One hand wrapped firmly around his own cock and the other braced against Leo’s chest. Desperate and horny and wonderful… Perfection.  


He started “slow”, though Leo would never classify anything Takumi did as slow. Takumi was not a deliberate man when he wanted something. More often than not he made Leo’s head spin with his hastiness. An odd dynamic, but it worked just fine for him in the bedroom. After the brief adjustment period he sped up, fingernails leaving angry red lines down his torso as he tried to stifle himself. For once he was grateful for Hinoka’s snoring, because if it wasn’t for that then the sounds of their skin slapping together surely would have woken everyone in a ten mile radius.  


When they finally reached that fever pitch he grabbed Takumi’s hips and shuddered. The full weight of his husband rested on his waist as he rolled his hips through the ensuing orgasm. Takumi wriggled in his hands, grunting angrily.  


“No fair! I was so close!” He whined, all talk about being quiet apparently out the window.  


Leo quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, or where he assumed Takumi’s mouth to be.  


“Shh! Do you want to get caught?”  


“Well then get me off, damn it!”  


“You don’t have to threaten me for that!”  


He quickly wrapped his hand around Takumi’s cock, overtop Takumi’s other hand. Leo followed his lead, jerking him off to completion. He had the foresight to grab a tissue before they started, so cleanup was easy. Even if Takumi complained the entire time about having to wait.  


He almost wished he’d turned the lantern back on, just so he could have seen the expression on his partner’s face. But the risk of someone seeing their shadows moving in… Unwholesome... ways was enough for him to avoid it.  


“It’s not as good this way.” He moped, finally dropping his head onto Leo’s chest.  


“I’ll make it up to you when we get home, okay?”  


“Home? I don’t know if I can wait that long.”  


It almost sounded like a joke, but if he’d learned one thing being married to this man...  


“By the gods Takumi… You’re going to give me a heart attack.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic was requested by someone on my Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an ask on my Tumblr.


End file.
